


The black wolf and the white wolf

by SunshineDragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amnesia, Bad English, Blood and Gore, Dread Wolf, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Jealous Solas, Multi, POV Solas, Psychological Torture, Sexual Tension, Sexy Solas, Smut, Solas Romance, Strange ideas, Torture, old nasty evanuris, solasmance, very bad english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDragon/pseuds/SunshineDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's all right, Solas... No... Fen. You'll be the great wolf that will free slave and fight for what is right, i will be the deadly wolf that will bring fear and horror to our enemies... Your shadow... Because we are two and one... We are light and darkness. We are Fen'harel."<br/>She said that with conviction, with a pure heart, with love. Love that surpassed the simply brotherly affection he had for her, even if they didn't share blood. Her loyalty never doubted, her heart never doubted.<br/>Even being together for many centuries didn't stop him from doubt her in the end.<br/>That was enough to part them.<br/>That was enough for him to betray her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ragged face for a wicked heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publication in english, so it'll be probably full of errors and some grammar mistake, i apologize.  
> I don't know people that are willing to be beta reader or editor for my clumsy mistake but i'll do always my best.  
> Everything between ( ........ ) is in elvhen.

"It's all right, Solas... No... Fen. You'll be the great wolf that will free slave and fight for what is right, i will be the deadly wolf that will bring fear and horror to our enemies... Your shadow... Because we are two and one... We are light and darkness. We are Fen'harel."

She said that with conviction, with a pure heart, with love. Love that surpassed the simply brotherly affection he had for her even if they didn't share blood. Her loyalty never doubted, her heart never doubted.  
Even being together for many centuries didn't stop him from doubt her in the end.

That was enough to part them.

That was enough for him to betray her.  
________  
Malika Cadash never wanted all those bullshit of Herald this and your worship there. Her plump yet muscular feature made her feel strong enough to easily wipe out the whole fortress of bandits, on the south side of the camp she made not long ago. She felt so secure of herself and so fucking sick of being only a title to leave without Cassandra, Varric and Solas...

Not that they didn't care or anything... Even Cassandra was a pretty decent person after she stopped pointing a sword at her neck every ten seconds... Varric was a funny company, his bullshits were the best, especially if talking about friends or himself, then there was Solas. The elvhen apostate hobo who was a sass master, not that she didn't thought his stories about the fade were lies, in truth they were pretty amazing! But everything was rounding about that. He barely talked about anything apart from the fade and her mark that basically open a frigging green fade cunt in her hand.   
She even told him that she'll protect him in case of danger from the chantry... More friendly than that and she'll basically flirt with him.   
But that wasn't the time to think about Solas. Not in that sense at least. She was like in big troubles, with a rift before her, bandits behind, without healing potions, injured badly and about to get gang raped by demons and bandits.   
In her mind she swore that if she get out of there alive... She'll never ever let the other behind.

\- Fuck! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!!- She looked around, surrounded by bandits, but then she took a deep breath and lifted her left hand to the unstable rift she could at least stun some of them with the shockwave and try to run.

But then it happen.

The mark went crazy, literally crazy, it pulsed, it flashed green everywhere and the ray that normally she used to pull close a rift penetrated it as scouting ahead in the fade and started to pull... hard, and so hard that when she felt a bandit marauder grab her to pull her away she was almost relieved to be hold by someone...   
It was like a vacuum pull, trying to drag her in the fade. She screamed, the mark burned, it felt like she had lightning in her hand, extending to her whole arm.   
Then finally with a enormous shockwave, it stopped. The rift still open but a tall figure was connected to the "string" the mark created, linked to it to its right hand. Shining with the same green light.   
The dwarf lifted her head slowly, like the bandits, looking at the tall figure, from her bare toe, up her armored legs and hips, her breasts plate hiding a pair of good tits and muscles that will make sera swoon, her pointy ears marked her as elvhen, but then her face... 

Ancestors... her face. 

Her face was ripped... Slashed and brutally disfigured, her left jaw was almost bare, showing her teeth from her canines to her third upper molar, her upper lips was completely gone and a deep scar ran from cheek to cheek passing directly on her nose. One of her eyes where bloodshot, like someone hit her hard, merging with the brownish red of her natural color . Wounds still clearly open and her blood still dripped from her smashed chin, making Malika's stomach knot tightly.   
Who was the bloody demon that tortured that woman!?  
The elf looked at her, then her hand and the "string" still connecting their hands, then at the bandits.   
She took a deep breath of relief.   
Or at least it seems that since there was no possibility to read her expression for obvious motivations.  
They eyes met, and something gleamed between them.

It took a moment. 

It took a moment and she simply tugged at the power between them, pulling her under one of her arms easily and directed Malika's hand towards the rift, closing it.   
Then it was just a click. A click of her tongue and some strange elvhen words and she launched Malika towards a bandit, it was just a moment but in a tug of the string the herald was able to slash a neck easily. Then like she was a ball tied up to the elf she moved around while the stranger helped her slash them all, it wasn't enough to kill them all, but they were all paralyzed now. 

At least now they were safe. 

Finally the mark deactivate and the elf looked around, sniffing the air, walking to the inner part of the fortress and arriving to what should be the kitchen.   
Malika, still disoriented and confused followed her, clearly not wanting to be alone and seeing the elf her best shot to survive at the moment.  
\- Well, shit. Thank you, stranger. I'm Malika.- The tall elf stopped and looked at her with her good eye and lifted what remained of her eyebrows then she talked a strange language, but Malika recognized without mistake the word "durgelen" Child of the stone. Solas kept calling Varric that.   
"Well at least i know what language she's talking..." She mentally noted.  
\- Ah, shit... i'm sorry you can't understand me, right? .... I wonder if Solas can understand you ... Nah, i bet he'll be so excited. He'll probably piss his pants from joy of having a good conversation with a "non ignorant elf".-

The woman stopped abruptly and turned around suddenly after hearing her speaking again... She wasn't sure what rang a bell... There was something in her eyes, something deep, twisted, like anger... Like shock, fear and ... Happiness?

Malika took a step back and only then the elf calmed down, turning totally towards her. Pointing the dwarf she gesticulated about something and then took out from her breastplate a token of a wolf and say firmly:( Fen.) Malika blinked confused, what the hell was this elf saying? The said woman sighed hard, exasperated, making a strange growl and then howled. She fucking howled like a wolf and then she repeated :( FEN!) Malika then realized:- Ah! You mean wolf!- Finally the elf took off her hood, revealing long but ragged black hair. The cut was poor and badly made... Probably part of the torture. She repeated pointing the wolf:- Wolf?-

Malika nodded and howled, making the raven smile a bit, but then she continued pointing herself:- Vallas.-  
The elf then repeated the process, pointing the wolf :- fen... wolf.- Pointing herself:- Vallas.- and then pointed Malika expecting her to understand at this point.

The dwarf smiled and pointed herself:- Malika.-   
Vallas seems satisfied with that and nodded, smiling and sat on a table full of things:- Malika.- Her hand telling her to come near her.   
After some moments the rogue decided to go to her, she looks kinds silly, but still scary with her face wounded in that way. Yet is a moment she lift her hands and a bright light blue light start to press against her head, the deep cut that was on the herald's arm closed slowly.  
The dwarf was quite stunned by the bright light saying:- Well, if you're a mage... Why didn't you used you magic before?-   
Vallas reply by looking at her like saying "I've no fucking idea what you are telling. I don't understand your language." 

She looked disappointed in her own work... 

Probably the raven was weak after the torture, that was why she was sitting without moving an inch.

The herald took a deep breath and gesticulated towards Vallas' face. The elf seems confused by it, but when she took of her hand protection to touch her face, she widen her eyes. She quickly reached towards her own weapons, taking out from her waist a dagger to see her reflection. Her eyes and face turned into an expression of disgust and sadness, probably due to the repeated torture she didn't even remember the state of her face... Malika took her hands, apologizing for letting her know the state of her face like that. Vallas sighed and mimicked she was sorry about her seeing her face state and bowed her head lightly. 

Malika sighed and gesticulated with her for almost an hour, until she heard her title called over and over, worried scream from Cassandra, Varric and Solas... She took a deep breath and cursed, Cassandra was going to kill her...   
_____________  
-Vallas' POV-

It was taking all of her willpower to keep walking through the fade.   
The blood dripped from her face, making a gruesome mask.   
She breathed with a hiss, but nothing mattered in that moment. 

She was basically free at the moment. 

The black city gleaming in the distance as she continued to walk, aimless. 

Then it happen.

Her right hand gleamed hard and she gasped, letting out a surprised growl when a pure string of magic attached to it. She knew that magic.

She knew who owned that power. 

Her teeth gritted together as she cursed hard against it, it was pulling her towards a tear in that strange dreaming world, so different from Arlathan.   
Her body tried to resist the pull, trying with everything she had to not be overwhelmed, she was too weak to use her magic, too weak to resist...   
Finally, she let out a deep sigh and let herself being dragged out, expecting again to be glared at with hate and to be sealed and trapped once more in that awful place. 

She could fight... 

She could turn into the wolf they were so proud of and fight him...   
Then she'll do what she did with those she defeated...

She could... eat him.

When she was out she made a stern face, she really tried to... 

All the world stopped.

Her eyes fell on a female child of the stone.  
Her hair were short and reddish... Her body was strong, yet agile, her face was roundish, in a pure mask surprise, horror, disgust and ... pity...? the golden noticed the string of magic that connected her to the child of the stone.

Around them a group of ill intentioned men, humans....  
She saw humans before... In one of her solitary quest to find out more about a certain assassination plan...  
Humans' life was quick, yet something about that quick way of living ... Fascinate her.   
They lived everyday as the last, it was marvelous such people could exist... 

Then her attention snapped back to the dwarf and noticed the extremely familiar source of power on her hand.

Once again the world stopped. 

That magic was from his foci, their foci.  
Her half.  
Finally, after millennia she let out a deep sigh of relief and delusion.  
He wasn't there.

Then finally their eyes met.

Her big eyes were deep green, gleaming with surprise  
She was wounded, probably about to be raped.

It took only a moment to make her decision.

She pulled at the magical connection like an actual rope, pulling the child of the stone under her arm and quickly closing the rift behind them with the red head's left hand.   
The it was a play of force and pulls. She literally used the dwarf like a spiked ball, using their connection as chain and her body as the epicenter.   
It was amazing. The short woman screeched, like a little dragon, at the men and slashed them all, killing few of them and paralyzing the rest.  
If her face didn't hurt so much... she'll grin in pure pleasure and fun to see such a thing.  
She took a deep breath and sniffed the air, her eyes widening and started to walk towards the good scent of food.  
The female dwarf followed her and start to talk, for sure it wasn't dwarfish, she could understand dwarfish.  
She stopped and looked at her by turning her head:( I'm afraid i cannot understand your language, Child of the stone...)  
Again she started to talk, but then a word in her language that made her eyes dart and her emotion run loose for a long moment.

Solas... Pride.

Of all the elvhen's words in the world.... Why that one?  
It took some time to compose herself from her own feeling. Finally she took another deep breath and turned towards the dwarf.   
If she had to stick with her, at least she wanted to know how to call her.  
Problem number one: They didn't speak the same language.  
She pointed towards her a bit, trying to articulate with sign language the question.   
She didn't knew the sign language.

The elf took the token she had around her neck, the only thing that was with her eve before her forceful vacation in that dreadful place. A wolf. Him.  
She pointed the wolf and say firmly :( Fen.)   
The dwarf was even more confused. 

The raven let out an exasperated breath and start to howl perfectly and repeated, hoping she'll understand this time.   
She smiled when They finally understand each others...  
Then the taller woman took a deep breath, choosing her new name :- Vallas, Writing.- She pointed herself and then smiled.  
Because she was after all body craved with scars and stories.  
She was her own message that everyone will see and hear.

Even him.

Especially him.

The elf smiled when the dwarf finally revealed her name "Malika".   
A nice name, unusual for the elf, but cute.  
The raven nodded, half smiling and finally arrived to the kitchen, sitting on a table, incapable of moving further and needing space if she wanted to laid down.  
But she wanted to do at least one more thing.

For her new friend.

She asked her to come near with her hand and pressed her healing magic at her. She tsked. The magic that was easy to perform... Now needed a strong tug from the dreaming.  
Malika spoken to her and Vallas thought looking at her:( I've no fucking idea what you are telling. I don't understand your language.)  
Then she inhaled a bit, she did a messy and poor work. Her mana was still far from being acceptable. She could barely move and now she felt like shit.

Her face burned hard. Every breath was painful for her whole mouth.

Then Malika pointed at her face, with a strange look of pain and a hint of disgust.  
Vallas blinked and took off the gauntlet she had on her hand, to hid all the scars and open wounds.   
The scent of blood wasn't really a wise choice to have in the dreaming.

She touched lightly her face, but where she expected a cheek... she was met with saliva and teeth. Her mind ranked in a sort of panic:( My face! what happen to my face!?)  
Vallas took out her precious dagger from her waist, perfect enough to reflect her face as she looked at the state of it. She was a walking freak, no wonder Malika looked at her with that hint of disgust... She was disgusted too.  
All those years of torture... All those years of pain washed on her in an instant, but they were discharged as quickly.  
When Malika seemed sorry for her, taking her hands and squeezing them, to reassure her... she felt relief in that gentle and kind touch.   
Her head dipped a bit, to apologize for letting her see that monstrous face.  
The dwarf smiled and started to take her something to eat and drink, starting to use gesture between them, trying to know each others.  
Even if they were resting for a little, she couldn't ignore she was beaten, but more importantly she needed to recover and heal her body and her face.  
It'll took a lot, most likely months, four at least.  
She needed a mask to kept her face hidden... For a bit.   
It wasn't comfortable for no one for her to keep her ripped face exposed...  
Maybe he will say it suited her.  
Her breath stopped and shook her whole body, trying to forget his eyes full of hate and rage.  
Suddenly she heard other's people voice, screaming, Malika seems distressed and she try to stand up, clearly too weak now that she relaxed.  
Malika saw that and helped her out saying:- You're too weak! ... Shit, you are too light even!!! Good lord i bet under that armor i could count your ribs and bones...- She placed herself to keep her up like a pillar, but as Vallas relaxed more, she fell on her knees.

Malika Shouted so hard that the raven's sensible ears were ringing.  
\- SOLAS!!!! VARRIC!! CASSANDRA! OVER HERE!!! I NEED HELP!!!-  
After few moments the three arrived running, weapon at hand but when they saw the Herald holding a clearly injured elf, it was Solas that rushed forward, helping her out to keep up the person.  
Cassandra joined in shortly taking the other shoulder and lifting the stranger on the table as per Solas instruction.  
Varric got closer taking some potion but he nearly dropped them when they lifted her, making her face visible:- ANDRASTE TITS!!! What The Hell Happen To Her Face!?- He started with a nearly shout but then quickly try to contain his voice.  
Malika say:- Yeah i don't really know... She speak only elvhen! Solas please help her! She saved my life.-

Solas blinked and placed her down on the table Cassandra gasped and stuttered, with a disgusted noises of horror:- Maker!!! W-who could do such a thing!?!- 

Solas was almost trembling in rage, but composed himself quickly, that was a torture from a particular cruel heart. He remember something like that being performed by Sylaise when she was jealous of a slave's beauty.   
He took a deep breath and looked at her exposed hand, it was full of scars and cuts, probably her entire body was like that.   
when he was about to start to heal her with magic, her hand suddenly darted up, grabbing his clothed wrist with force, her eyes darting open as she hissed exposing even more her teeth, if that was possible.

( Don't. Mixing your healing magic with the one that is performing the slow regeneration on all my body... Will stuck me with this face forever. I just need something to restore my mana.)

Solas lost his breath, her voice was low and rasping , but her pronunciation and grammar perfect. The cadence that she used to emphasize what she just told him ... Was like being pulled back in Arlathan.  
The apostate quickly breathed back and nodded saying: ( As you wish, Lat...)

She cut him off:- Vallas.- 

Solas blinked it was an unusual name, she lifted his eyebrow, taking a lyrium potion and making her drinking it slowly, the surge of her magic returned quickly, making her glow faintly green as she started regenerating quite fast on her hand.   
Her face was another whole thing, he could see the muscles and the tender flesh starting to activate to mend themselves, but it was a slow process, probably to return her her old appearance.

I'll take few months probably.

Finally she let go of his hand sliding it off as Malika explained the mark pulled her out of a rift. How they fought and how she was like that when she get out.  
Solas glanced at her, something was off. 

Something inside him made him glad she was there, alive... Healing.

Something deep inside his chest was ripping apart.

Vallas took a little breath and lifting her right hand she waved it in circles, creating a pure white mask. It only had holes for her to breath with her nose and for her eyes.   
She took a deep breath and placed it on her face, covering herself, and with a metallic "click" it was set on place, attached to her regenerating flesh.  
The elf apostate took a deep breath, as Malika approached and say:- We're taking her back with us to the camp and then back to Haven.  
Cassandra say:- Herald it can be dangerous... We don't know her and...-   
Malika glared:- She saved me from probably a terrible death followed or preceed by rape. I'll not leave her alone.-

Solas agreed. 

Someone capable of creating with magic something out of nowhere, shouldn't be left alone one second. 

Varric say :- I'm not contrary.-  
Vallas listen to the foreign language, silently memorizing every words. She'll find out what they said. 

Soon or later.

Solas sighed and placed a hand over her eyes, forcing her to close them:( Sleep, Vallas.)


	2. The awkward silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner circle start to question Vallas...

Five weeks passed since her return to the waking world...  
At first it was hard to breath, to cast magic and to speak.

Every muscle in her body was screaming in tune. 

Slowly mending together, it was so unsettling, it was like feeling something crawling under your skin, searching a match. Pulling and quickly setting themselves down, like cords of a lute that are gently played.  
Only no music came out. Only a mild pain. That pooled in her stomach, giving Vallas a sense of uneasiness.

It was one of the most unpleasant feelings ever. It was like all her organs were yelling at her that she should simply go away, run freely, screaming and howling.

It was unsettling.

But it wasn't the worst.  
No.  
Compared to what she had in her "prison", this was actually rather plesant.  
Because she had a choice. 

She could run. 

She was free to run.  
TO FEEL.

She wasn't forced to cripple again her heart, to resist the torture, to avoid breaking herself.

Yet this victory tasted like a beautiful mature yet bitter fruit... It was like the perfect deceit.  
You yearn for that sweet, rich taste and you discover that the fruit is still underdeveloped on the inside.

After all ... He wasn't there.  
It was both a good and a bad thing in her mind.  
He wasn't there so technically he wasn't angry at her anymore.  
Or he simply didn't knew about her suddenly freedom.  
Or he was still sleeping, in his fucking good uthenera.

She took a deep breath and suddenly her mind returned to the reality. 

(Lethallan... You'll have frostbite everywhere if you continue to lay in the snow...) Solas' voice sounded careful, like he was walking on thin ice.  
(I already told you, my name is Vallas.) Her voice was still low and raspy, as crawling up from the deepest part of her throat.  
Solas twisted a deep part of her, something familiar, mixed with a sort of irritation.  
His calm, collect voice and face. His white skin, and the absence of hair made her guts twist in irritation.  
It was illogical, stupid, and childish.  
He seems to still a bit, as not liking the idea of calling her "writing". But after all he was "pride" so it wasn't really better. 

(The commander is quite worried you have fallen asleep and dying ...) Again he changed the subject. When he didn't want to comply or simply acknowledge her request, or chat with her about a specific topic, he simply sway around. Incredible effective with the others, but not with her. 

She was used to it. 

She stood, her mask still in place, as she simple shrugged and waved her hand towards Cullen who simply blushed and turned around hitting badly a recruit's shield.  
That hurted for sure.

(Why he didn't came to ask me himself?) Vallas' remark on it put a smirk on Solas' face, it was unsettling, she wanted to smash his smirk in the snow.

"Too familiar. You're like a blurry reflection of something that make me feel uneasy." She thanked the mask, unlike Solas, she wasn't good at hide her dislikes.  
(I think your mask unsettle them. They are waiting for you to remove it to speak freely with you.) He was good with words, and it unsettle her that he was almost matching why she was grateful for the mask.  
Her dark red eyes darted down from him to the snow, taking some in her hand and ignoring the statement, earning from him another smirk.  
She simply rolled the snow in her hands, making him arching his eyebrow.  
(I was feeling the waking word. ) Her statement was careful, studied. She looked at him intently from behind the mask. Studying his reactions.  
(You must've been in the fade a lot of time.) His voice should sound like stating a fact, calmly, naturally. Yet she didn't miss the bite and growl hidden in those words.  
(I don't know. Time can pass strangely in the fade) They were like two wolfs circling around each others. One searching for a motivation to attack, while the other simply wanted to see him try. Gauging his words, seeing what will make him snap.

His eyes were like a storm.

Her feral smile, under the mask, grew so much, she had to physically shake her head to calm herself.

The raven was about to speak again when a familiar voice made her look past Solas.  
\- Well well, what do we have here? Two elfs talking in a strange language in the snow. Acting all suspicious. No wonder curly is trying to get closer to try to understand if you're complotting.-

Vallas' eyes smiled seeing Varric arrive next to them. She giggled and answered with a sweeter tone:- Oh, Varric. If i want to complot i'll be taking a honey tea with Sera. - Varri lifted his hands in surrender answering with a shake of his head:-Please don't it, mask! Last time i woke up tied up to a door.-  
Her lack of knowledge of the common tongue was easily overridden, thank to Josephine, Solas and Varric help.  
Malika tried to help too, only to be brutally forced out of her lessons after the second word she was teaching her was "orgy".

Thankfully Varric provided her with enough smut books to filled all the lacks of Josephine and Solas polite lessons.  
Sadly, now that she could speak normally ... they were too eager to talk with her, in the war room, with everyone present.  
To understand who she was, what she did, and why she jumped out a rift.  
They even arranged a meeting with only the inner circle.  
In the afternoon.

Solas took a step back and simply say:- I'll see you this afternoon, lethallan.- His last word was almost physically emphasized.  
Vallas raised the half melted ball of snow and launched it towards Solas, but as expecting it his barrier came up, shifting the ball in the air and making it land on Cullen's hair.  
The raven's eyes widen hard as she almost physically hide behind Varric, who was approximately about to laugh soundly and pointed towards Solas.  
The apostate smirked, not stopping at all, not even when Cullen glared at the elf. Steaming and setting his hair back and shaking his head, before turning his rage at the soldiers, who now feared they had slim chances to surviving the training with the commander. 

Varric laughed for almost an hour, while Vallas took her time to watch the sky some more.  
-You are incredibly different from chuckles, mask... Yet you have the splendid ability to drag him down from his broodiness. It's amazing. - His voice was still trembling with laughter while the raven simply breathed :- It's not like i can't be serious... It's just... That his whole being rub me in the wrong way...- 

The dwarf chuckled, finally calming down as he let out a knowing smirk:- It sounds like the begin of a passionate, rough love between a grumpy apostate and a clever mysterious woman. It'll make a good book.-  
Vallas huffed, as to try to laugh but couldn't:- Like if i could love someone else beside him.- She realized she said that aloud only when the dwarf looked at her seriously. 

Varric saw her emotions. Her voice, her posture, and even her eyes changed when she mumbled that. For her it was agony thinking about the man she loved, and probably still loves. The pain was so unbearable, yet even if it was a stab in the heart even thinking about him... She couldn't avoid it. Her heart was still firmly grasped, and probably smashed, in the hands of her beloved.  
Varric knew it was like that. 

Because he was in the same situation. 

The rogue took a deep breath and patted her lower back saying:- Want to go to the tavern and get almost drunk before the meeting?-  
Vallas quickly glanced at him and boomed happily:- Oh, fenedhis, YES!-  
They both walked towards the tavern, Varric smiled, feeling closer to the strange elf. 

They were near the gates of Haven, when The Iron Bull approached them with a smile:- Ehy, Varric, Vallas! Are you two going to the tavern?- The dwarf smiled and say:- Yeah! me and mask are getting drunk before the meeting! Want to join in, tiny?-  
The qunari beamed and laughed hard, nodding and following them.  
Vallas was surprised every time how big he was, and mildly fascinated by the brand new race.  
She wondered if she'll meet new races, new styles of life and new belief.  
It was all fascinating, all so real, so ... Full of potential.  
She loved it.

The masked elf took a moment to savor the ale, her mask lightly lifted to allow her to drink. It wasn't like the "nectar" from Arlathan, but it made a smile appear under her mask.  
It was like take a deep breath of fresh air after centuries of stagnation, which wasn't so far from the truth.

Lay low.  
A voice whispered in the back of her mind. Be calm, plan ahead at least ten steps.  
She stopped a bit from drinking, looking at the amber liquid, she normally would do that, she normally will carefully plan something for every occasions. 

She always had to do that for him...

Vallas took another gulp of the ale, but before she could stop her first mug a hand placed itself on her shoulder, making her head snap around quickly, startling Cassandra.  
\- I didn't meant to startle you, Vallas. - Her words were careful, counted and spoken with courtesy.  
\- No, i was simply distracted. Did you need anything, seeker Cassandra?- Under her mask, Vallas grinned wickedly in both delight and in a intimidating way, an habit she had since her days in ...  
She jumped over that memory, making the grin fade into a more calm smile.  
The seeker took a light breath:- The meeting is starting, Everyone else are already there... i came here just to tell you...- She looked angrily with a disgusted noise at Varric, Iron Bull and Sera, continuing :- To tell you all that you must come to the war room. Before you get drunk.- She nearly snarled the last words at Varric who used Bull's arm like a shield. 

Vallas took a deep breath and nodded lightly, and went to take a huge mug of water and took it with her, arriving at the war table were everyone else were waiting, even Madame De Fer. 

She smirked, he'll deceive, not revealing his identity until the very end. 

The raven sat down putting the mug of water on the table, while Josephine started to reassure her:- Lady Vallas, thank you for agree to come here and answer some of our questions exclusively about yourself, and only one answer per person. You see the rumors about you popping out of the rift and saving the Herald of Andraste against two dozen of bandits...-  
\- Please, ambassador Montilyet, i simply lend my ... maneuvering hands to Malika. She was the one that paralyzed the bandits. - Her voice forced herself to be more sweet and charming, failing a bit due the mask. Malika was grinning, thinking again of being tossed around like a chained ball.  
The ambassador was clearly pleased by her fine way with the common tongue, but just as she was about to speak again Leliana gently inquired:- Yet you were the element of disturbance that allowed the Herald to save herself. And she did mention that you knew how to use the mark on her hand...- 

What a clever woman, almost frightening with that sweet smile, she bet those lips were poisoned in some occasions. 

\- The magic that is incorporate in Malika's hand, isn't... unusual, for me.- Her words were balanced and carefully chosen.  
Cullen's feature got hard for a second, but it was Vivienne who inquired, clearly with a tip of venom:- My dear, with all due respect. But not even i knew about such a magic exist. How can you be used to it? - 

Vallas' ears caught the mocking chuckle that Solas breathed out but quickly covered with a clear of his throat.  
The masked elf grinned wickedly as she start to spread her web of words :- Oh, My dear Vivienne. With all due respect, i didn't pretended for you to know that kind of magic, you should have thousands years old, and frankly with your skin... i'll not give you even 30... - She then took time to smirk more and continued :- Even the deepest fade can remember only glimpser of it, but of course you're too wise to venture in such dangerous places. - Her tone was poured like honey over the knight enchanter, who was clearly taken by surprise and confused but quickly agreed:- Indeed i am! Venturing the fade so lightly is a risk and ill-advised thing! I'm pleasured we agreed on this.- She quickly glanced over Solas who was keeping himself silently to his corner of the room.  
The other didn't dare to talk, not even Sera, even in her evident boredom.

Vallas reduced her grin to a mild smile : " Ah, you disappoint me Vivienne. Too focused on your ego to actually listen to my words, in the end... This "Game" you orlesian play, is just a pale imitation of the Arlathan's way of seduction and power. I almost pity you for having me as your unassuming opponent. I guess i'm cheating in the end... Sorry."  
She felt mercy towards these quick creatures.

Almost sadness, it was like getting attached to an incredible lively and active person, who sadly had to live for only a moment of your life.  
And yet you care for their safety, well being and peace of minds...

\- Vallas, i'm sorry... But... Maker... Could you simply take off the mask while we speak??- Cullen's voice was beyond exasperation while rubbing his neck as Malika quickly say:- Commander! We already talked about it!-  
\- No, it's ok, Malika. The commander isn't wrong, i too will find rude to keep a mask on, when i'm here to answer your questions about me.- She smiled and eyes at Josephine and asked:- I presume you all know why i wear a mask, right? well the process should be more or less at half stage... But i do not know the actual state of if. I don't find pleasant my actual conditions too. - She concluded a bit dismissing the whole thing as she simply grabbed her mask and with a strange sound took it off, revealing her still ragged face.

Her eyes were totally clear and healed, while her jaw was still partially exposed as her teeth. The skin still missing, but her muscle were almost all mended together perfectly. Her teeth, were now perfectly intact and pearlish white, but much feral than Malika anticipated.  
Josephine was the first to gasp out in horror, followed by Sera who let out a sound of pure disgust, letting out her tongue.  
Varric sighed, crooking his mouth, but had the force to look at her, like Malika and Solas. Cassandra's eyes trembled a bit before letting out a strange sound, maybe of pity.  
Vivienne took out a hand chief and placed it over her mouth, covering her expression of disgust.  
Blackwall gasped and grimaced something like "Andraste's ass" But kept himself strong.  
Even for Leliana was impossible to hide her sound of surprise and almost pity.  
Bull's featured harder a lot more while, his knuckles went white much to Vallas' surprise. 

Cullen had it harder than anyone else. His features seems to break down for a moment, but then he steeled himself and took a deep breath whispering:- Maker's breath!!! ... F-forgive me... I thought the Herald was exaggerating but... What demon could do something like this to a woman!?- 

\- Damn bastard beasts. They believed they could own a person because they had branded on their flesh their trademark with magic.- Vallas words were filled with anger and venom, her voice now a bit more clear but still ragged.  
\- Tevinter's magisters did that to you?- Bull question was filled with hate but she say:- No. I doubt you know about them. I kept fighting them for a lifetime... I can't explain to them what kind of monstrosity they did to the place i called home, the people i called friends, me and my...- She stopped herself looking down and clenching her teeth, a mask of sad and anger flashed on her face for everyone to see. -  
Solas took a step forward, feeling something shred with force in his chest as he wanted to place his hand on her shoulder, to let her know he felt her pain too.  
Leliana was faster, questioning after finally catching her words:- ... Wait... You said that you fought them... Was that a war? Where? When?-  
Vallas smiled approving her question:- A really clever question. But not the kind i agreed to answer.- She looked at Leliana that expected the rest of the story, but the elf shook her finger smiling:- Exclusively question about myself. - 

Sera surprised everyone by blunting:- So wot? Are you a focking mage that your face is ... wot... focking mending back together like a ripped cloth?- All glared at Sera who blunted out from her seat on a barrel:- Wot?! Piss off!!-  
Vallas laughed hard for the first time, slamming her hand repeatedly over the table. Her sharp canines showing totally while she took a deep breath and sighed, complying :- Yes, i'm also a mage. But don't worry, i like more sticking arrows and knife into people more than burn, ice or shock them. -  
Sera seems satisfied but then blunted again:- I bet the halla humper that done your face a bloody party were focking nobles! They get like that when they haven't someone to stick arrows in their butts! Am i right?-  
The elf looked at Sera, the most brilliant question came always form the most unstable minds. She bared her teeth, growling with hate and ignoring that was the second question from Sera:- Yes, they were nobles. They deserved to be shred apart bit by bit.- She then composed herself looking at the others, but no fear was in their eyes, only understanding.  
Sera let out a shout:- AH!!! KNEW IT!- Her own way to say "I did a better question than you all."

 

Vallas was taken aback for a bit, feeling... Accepted, and between friends. 

Blackwall was the next to make his question:- What was your role in this... rebellion?-  
The raven looked at him in the eyes for some moments and explained while trying not to smirk viciously:- I was the one that had to strike with ferocity our enemies... I was a shadow that everyone feared... I also did many planning and strategic choices. And of course...-  
She didn't finished but the warden did it for her :- The one with the dirtiest and bloodiest hands. -  
Vallas nodded and acknowledge:- Such is the necessity of the war.-  
Blackwall nodded, he knew too well what did that mean.

Josephine blinked and questioned with a little gulp, still not used to her face:- But you seems to know well the way of politeness and... kindness...- The elf took her mask and looked at it, tracing the lips of it:- We weren't violent group usually. Diplomacy was at the basic of our rebellion, even if it was useless with certain subject... We tried to achieve peace and freedom before all.- The ambassador nodded in agreement and sighed in relief, smiling.

Cassandra finally found her voice and breathed her question:- How did you survive all those tortures? if a rebel is captured normally one will kill her quickly, unless you didn't had an incredible importance.-  
The seeker knew that the extend of her wounds wasn't limited to her face, since she was the one that helped her and Malika to wash her wounds.  
\- They didn't let me die. They wanted me to break. To surrender totally to them. I didn't. So the tortures kept going ... For a veeery long time. They varies depending on who was exploit them.- 

An awkward murmur is heard in the room, as she then see Malika look right at her and finally blunt out the question that will make sense to anything, at least for Vallas prospective.  
\- Where are you from?- 

A smile spread on the still partially missing lips of the elf.  
She took a moment but then the word sweep out like Honey.  
\- From the great empire of Elvhenan, i lived mostly of my free life in Arlathan. -

The perfect silence that fall in the room make her grin appear widely on her face.

That awkward silence was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comment!!! *^*


	3. Missing pieces.

Solas

It didn't really take a lot for him to get that she was just like him, ancient, astray and lost. Stranger to that wrong world.   
Yet she was his opposite. While he kept himself deliberately away from the others... She was over friendly, quickly making all the inner circle her own "family", even Madame De Fer.   
She had a perfect control over the way of seduction and power typically of Arlathan, an advanced and more refined version of "the game" that the orlesian enchantress played. 

It was a delight see his lethallan wrap her fingers around the woman's heart and mind wickedly. 

It was just so similar... to her.

He trembled, masking it for cold as his chest felt hollow, empty, and filled with an acid liquid that painfully scratched further in the part of his soul that was missing... Her part.

He had to physically close his eyes to shut up that sensation and memory. Her shocked and betrayed face still burned vividly in the back of his mind.   
She was so similar to... Vallas. 

But he'll never accept that wrecked and ripped face to be his half.  
He'll never accept that Vallas, who clearly didn't care about the actual situation of the world and their people was her!!

His half would never agreed to see their people in such state! The world in such state!

Yet he was draw to that damn woman without fail, she was too similar.   
Too interesting and too dangerous.

She got out from the fade... And seems to know a great deal of it...   
But if it was her, why didn't she recognize him?   
Why wouldn't she come and try to kill him right away?  
Or at least tell him that he was a dirty traitor...   
That he didn't deserved her loyalty nor what she sacrificed for him, for his cause.  
When finally the meeting started he could tell right away that she was in control of the answers, nothing from her lips could be taken as truth with that mask on.  
It was her greatest defense against their eyes.  
But then Cullen asked her to take it off...  
"She will refuse." Solas thought, shaking his head at the commander "She'll never agree to let herself without defense."

His surprise was great when she did without complaining, only mildly worried to their reaction to see her face still ripped, but it was incredibly better than the first time he saw it.  
Why would she let her defense fall? Why would she allow them to see her emotions?   
She should hide all behind a polite mask, like he did. 

All the question after that were only adding the sense of horror and heaviness in the pit of his stomach.  
Everything matched, that the evanuris tortured her, everything matched with what should've happen to his half...  
He desired she wasn't her even more.   
He couldn't stand the idea he condemned her to that horror.  
Perhaps she wasn't even an ancient elvhen.   
She was just an extraordinary coincidence and maybe she didn't even saw Arlathan in all her life.  
His hopes were shattered when she answered Malika's question.

\- From the great empire of Elvhenan, i lived mostly of my free life in Arlathan. -  
His heart stopped, his mind refused to cope with her words, refused to acknowledge them.   
He sneered and try to keep out everything, but his mouth talked without the permission of his mind.  
\- Are you telling us you're an ancient elvhen from Arlathan? Do not take us for stupids.-  
The words sounded strange even for him.

Vallas simply answered with an half glare:- Believe what you want. That won't change who i am. Nor would provoke me. I do not need to prove myself. You asked a question, i answered. The fact that you don't believe in my words is solely your problem. - Her voice sounded so stern and cold, like his when he talked to a ignorant dalish who believed to teach him history.  
He kept silent, biting his tongue. Every single things and answers were leading to only one possible and true answer.  
He dreaded that answer, because that meant he had to bear something that will rip apart his heart and his soul.

Vallas smiled as she looked over Varric, waiting for his question but he looked at her, with knowing eyes.  
Solas felt anger towards that look, how could the child of the stone dare to assume he knew her!?  
His stomach turned and knotted around in irritation, almost fury.   
He was about to speak a venomous remark about how the dwarf was looking at her but finally he spoke:- Want to come with me for a walk? There's a beautiful sky today... If we ignore the huge breach.-  
Vallas blinked few times, taken aback but before the others and Cassandra started to comply, the ancient elvhen smiled and quickly stand up with him:- Oh fenedhis, yes!!! Let's go, Varric.-   
They quickly escaped while she put on the mask again. Leaving the others shocked and still silent.  
Malika stood there, quiet, for a moment, assimilating everything.   
After what seems an eternity she finally raised a hand saying loudly:- I need a drink!!! A strong one! Who's with me?-   
They all agreed to it nodding and murmuring "Thank the Maker!" and such. 

Solas didn't follow. 

Not Malika at least.

He kept himself at earshot but invisible to the eyes.  
____________  
Vallas

 

She thanked Varric for the understanding, all those question put her in both an uncomfortable situation but she felt better.   
She'll leave them absorb slowly the fact that she was ancient and a source of information, for now.  
The raven took off her mask when they were far enough from Haven and any prying ears...  
\- Thank you again, Varric.- Her voice was calm while looking at the breach and then at her friend.   
He waved his hand dismissing her words:- Wait a bit to thank me, mask...-  
Her lips curled in a smile as she finally asked while sitting on a rock:- ... I know. Ask the question that you know the others shouldn't listen to the answer yet.-  
Her heart raced, he was an author, he had an incredible brain and she felt like she was exposed right away.  
Merciless questions for a merciless heart.

But Varric wasn't that kind of a man.  
\- Listen... I got that your capture has something to do with your lover... And frankly... I'll pay for listen to your story! Like i'll gladly pay for all your expense for the rest of your life! - He then blinked, thinking about it and corrected:- Well for the rest of MY life since you probably will live for thousands years...-   
She giggled a bit at that answering carefully:- Probably.-  
The dwarf smiled, proud to be able to make her laugh a bit.   
He took then a deep breath and put out his little book for notes and a piece of coal he always had with him, sitting with her on the rock, at her side.

\- He's he still alive?- His voice was soft, barely spoken, ready to put out a dirty joke if there was the sign that she was about to cry.  
\- ... Yes. Most likely. - Her eyes darted in the sky, kicking the air.  
Varric nodded, relieved. It was understandable she didn't knew. But she wanted him to be alive.  
It could mean two thing: She still loved him dearly or she wanted to kill him herself.

 

\- How was he physically? He must've been a stud... - Varric humored lightly while still writing down notes, but he furrowed his brown when he heard her answer, or rather, repetition.  
\- H-How was he.... physically?- Her voice seems surprised, shocked, lost.  
\- Yeah. Was he older, younger? Tall? ... his hair... like what he looked like?- He helped her, maybe she simply misunderstood his words.

Her voice brooked in disbelief:- I... I... I don't know... I don't remember.-  
The rogue lifted his face, surprise by her tone and not her statement, it's like she was going into panic, but when he saw her eyes wide and trembling darting around, he knew she was already in a panic attack. She brought her hands to her head, repeating in pure dread and shock:- I don't remember!!! I Don't remember his face!!!! No... NO!!! THIS IS WRONG!!-

She panted hard repeating over and over:-No no no no no!!! It can't be!!! He's there!! I remember he's there! I know every words he spoke! Every emotion he showed!! BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER HIS FEATURES!! HIS FACE!!! HIS HAIR!! HIS HANDS!! EVEN HIS VOICE IS ALTERED!! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OF HIS BODY!!! - Her voice raised in shock, her hands deep into her scalp, almost pulling her hair as she was having a genuine panic attack.  
Varric left his coal and book lifting his hands and trying to calm her while saying:- Hey, mask!!! Vallas!!! Calm down!!! Look at me!!! Look at me!!!- 

In a moment a hand stalled over the shoulder of Varric as Solas appeared and asked panting, as he heard her shouting and rushed there, his voice clearly sickly worried:- What happen?!-   
Varric looked at him and quickly explained trying to talk over her shouts:- We were taking about the man she loved and after i asked how he looked like she start to go into panic saying she didn't remember his face nor his appearance in general... Even if she remember him as a person...-  
Solas blinked in shock but then quickly went over to Vallas, kneeling down to look at her in the eyes since she was now kneeling in the snow, still into a panic attack.  
His hands shifted to her shoulder, gripping her firmly as he said with a commanding voice:- Lethallan,look at me.- When he saw her not reacting to that he raised his voice:- VALLAS. LOOK. AT. ME.- 

She quickly raised her head, falling silent. Her eyes darted over his figure, she was trembling, shaking under his hands as he spoke a little lightly:- Now listen to me. Focus on what you remember about him. -   
Vallas' eyes started to focus on his words and then on her memories.  
Solas nodded and commanded with a soft voice:- Tell us about him, now.-

She swallowed a bit and say with a calmer voice:- He... He was always cocky, hot-blooded... constantly ready to fight... He was kind, gentle, but he never did things calmly. He never thought of the consequences of his actions... He liked to think he was strong alone, but it was only when we formed a pack that we were unbeatable... He... was my... -   
She closed her eyes, stopping and calming her heart and mind, smiling lightly.   
Then she took a deep breath and looked at Solas and Varric:- Thank you... I'm better now...-   
Solas squeezed hard her shoulder but let go a moment later, quickly standing up and saying:- I...-   
He steeled his mask and continued:- The herald and the others are at the tavern, drinking... I thought you would like to join...-   
As quickly he appeared... He left them.  
Vallas took another deep breath, looking at Varric.  
-I'm sorry for that, Varric... I guess the torture took away something really important from me, in the end.-

She knew deep inside her heart that the torture wasn't the real motivation.  
It were his eyes full of hate, despise and anger.  
That was the reason she couldn't remember his look.   
Her heart didn't need to remember all his angered face again.

Varric sighed and petted her back muttering:- i'm sorry, Vallas. Come i'll offer you a strong drink.-  
She nodded a bit, but stopped herself looking at the sky:- Varric...-  
The dwarf stopped, turning towards her.

\- When my face is back... I'll tell you ... A story... A story about two wolfs. I hope you and whoever want ... Will listen to it.-  
Varric stood there, understanding and mumbled:- Shit, mask... Now i've to start gain up a lot of money to pay for that story.-  
She giggled a bit, putting her mask on and returning to Haven.  
\- It'll be expensive as fuck.-  
____________  
Solas

 

Solas returned rather quickly to his cabin, locking the door behind him.

It took only a moment.

He fell on his knees, he felt his heart ripping in his chest, his lungs on fire and his eyes already dripping tears.  
He was sure, he couldn't deny it any longer.

Vallas was his Bana.

His shadow.

His other half.

The only one he truly betrayed and trapped in the fade, amongst his enemies... HER enemies.  
They tortured her, they twisted, ripped and try to broke her.

She resisted.  
She resisted so much her mind had to give up something to save itself... 

The memories of him. 

Yet they were so strong just the memories of his appearance was enough for her to go on, not noticing the absence of it until prompted to remember.  
His shoulders shook by the light sobs he was producing.  
He couldn't decide what was worse, what happen to her or that she didn't remember him.  
Varric said they were talking about her beloved...  
He gasped and bowed down more, his forehead touching the cold ground.  
His heart was ripping apart from the pain and at the same time filling itself with a deep joy. 

He finally calmed down and raised himself, deciding he had to ask his friend wisdom some advice.  
________  
A week later.

Malika approached Vallas while she was apparently training, her body bended into an unnatural position that would kill a normal man.   
\- You want me to come to Redcliff to recruit the mages, since Fiona told you that the mages want to join your cause?- The masked voice was a bit less ragged and more crystal like.  
The herald nodded with a smile pointing - Yes. That and getting you out of Haven for a while... Apparently now everyone know you're an ancient elf. Sera was quite specific to tell that while she was drunk in the tavern. - Her eyes were a bit nervous, hoping that the elf wouldn't be offended by that.  
\- Ohh! So that's why the herbalist kept offering me anti aging cream and something that will make my skin smoother. I was starting get confused. Now i get it! Apparently everyone think i wear a mask because my face is basically the mother of all wrinkles ...- She started to giggle and then laughed hard, pressing her hands to her stomach.   
Malika laughed hard too, slapping her hand against her knees.

They kept laughing hard for over 5 minutes.

\- So who's coming with us? - Vallas looked at her while inspecting her clothes, totally unfit for a most probably battle and the armor she had when arriving from the fade was trashed, unable to protect her vital points.   
The dwarf looked at Haven, answering:- Solas, Bull and Varric. Bull's spy ability is great to spot traps, Varric is a great talker and Solas know a lot about magic... And you ... Well i want to see what you can do other than tossing me around like a chained ball...-

Their giggle filled the air once more.

Malika hummed when she calmed down:- Well first of all we'll procure you an armor... actually the time we made the measurement for your clothes me and Cassandra asked master Harritt to make you a fitting armor similar to yours... He did his best and today he finished it. So right now we're going see if it fit and set the last adjustment.   
The elf blinked and smiled brightly from under the mask, following Malika and humming gently:- Thank you, Malika.-   
The dwarf blushed a bit in embarrassment and answered:- Nah it was the minimum i could do... I mean you saved my life. And you are helping around, especially Josephine. With your knowledge of the ancient elf and all she's like over the top. Like beaming with ambassador's powers to answer at the various letters that are coming lately about the mysterious ancient elvhen.-  
\- I know you fancy her. Worry not, Josephine like you more... - Vallas pointed out calmly making the others almost choke on her own breath. 

Malika became totally red, the ancient elf laughed and rushed ahead to save herself from the fury of the mighty Herald of Andraste. 

She slowed the pace arriving near the soldier Cullen was always training, nodding a little to him he reciprocate and widen his eyes when the red head dwarf slapped her back as punishment grumbling something that someone shouldn't do to a prophet's ass.   
Finally the two arrived to Harrit's open forge, as he started to grumble and push to her the finished armor. His grumbling continued as she quickly put it on without any comply, the metal was heavier and less shiny, but the resistance of it was impeccable. It was made from expert hands. She quickly place everything in order and say:- This is good, the measure are almost perfect, but that's because the armor i wore wasn't mine... i borrowed it. -   
Harritt grumbled while setting the armor:- Mh. Yes... this should do for now. If you then procure yourself a project you like with the material you fancy most ... i'll show you my abilities aren't below those of ancient being...-   
Vallas smiled and nodded answering quietly while looking at him:- i'll hold on your words, Sir Harritt... -   
He grumbled more, tossing at her the daggers she gave him to repair and sharpen and a set of bow and arrows:- Good.- 

Vallas returned with Malika to the inside of Haven, she need to prepare herself so they'll ask to Leliana and Josephine what they needed.   
The herald stopped her steps, grunting while holding her left hand. After only a glance the elf decided to accompany her to her cabin, asking worried:- Does it hurts? Let me help...-  
Her right hand placed on the mark, slowly making it glow as the green magic subsided and the dwarf blinked saying:- ... How...-   
\- I told you it isn't an unusual magic for me. Sadly i can only do this.- She replied softly, letting her rest for the day.  
\- That's more than enough! Thank you.- Her eyes closed, snoring right away as Vallas giggled and whispered with glowing red eyes:- You are very welcome ... - She kissed the mark lightly and then simply left her to sleep.

She went asking for her own supplies to Leliana and for a map of the area. She gave orders to fulfill everything she wanted.   
Her step were careful, studied as she hummed her way back, until she met eyes with Solas.

It was like time suddenly rushed slowly, almost stopping in place.  
His eyes were like a storm of emotion.  
A storm that she wanted to challenge.  
A storm the same time escape.

A storm that she longed for.  
Something that she never felt for anyone else but him.

And she'll pass the next days in company of that storm.

She took a deep breath wondered in the deepest part of her soul and heart "Will you be jealous, Fen?" 

Vallas took a deep breath, shaking her head lightly and turning away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!... i am really surprised with myself... i am writing.... more than a chapter....


	4. Desire and traps

Vallas felt her sense overload that day.  
It was a pure satisfaction to be in a lukewarm forest, with her bare feet, feeling the living ground under her. The smells mixed together, she could hear little animals crawling around even with the clopping their horses produced.   
The only regret was that her mask was in the way a lot more than predicted.   
Blocking some of her peripheral vision and blocking smells that she could use to feel better enemies approaching.

Her now long and still badly cut hair were tied up in a lose ponytail. To prevent any mistake with her hear sense.

Only three hours were parting them from Haven... Yet the whole scenario changed quickly.  
The trip will roughly take 2 days and a half to arrive to the hinterlands.   
She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the gaze that was fixate on her, since her panic attack in Haven... Solas was incredibly ... Interested in her.   
Once again she felt strange, she actually liked he was looking at her...  
It shouldn't be possible. Probably it was a mere longing for someone that could understand her.

Her red eyes fixated on their horses, Master Dennet showed her some mounts to decide what she wanted.

Malika had her Inquisition Barded Charger, a fine mount, the only problem was that every time she had to mount it.  
She literally had to jump or being tossed over... Luckily her being a rogue filled her with the ability to jump higher and be especially agile.   
More than one time she started to literally lie on the horse, like that.

Her eyes darted to the qunari, his horns never chased to amaze her.  
Bull's mount was a Fereldan Forder, extremely strong to carry the qunari without a problem.   
It was almost funny to look at the horse carrying the man without a problem.

Varric horse was more a pony.   
-i'm too old for jumping around like that.- He grumbled, even if the first time she saw him fight, he literally made a high jump BACKWARDS to fire his crossbow Bianca to a bear that were attacking them while they transported her to their camp.  
Something told her that at that point he simply liked ponies.

Solas mount was a Red hart, a fine breed, making him look even more ... Prideful?   
"Seriously, i understand your name is pride but man, you look like an egg. Stop that attitude." She barked in her mind to him, trying to keep of the sense of longing and the fact that he was still staring at her.

Or maybe at her horse? 

A Bog Unicorn.   
What could she say? That wrecked and twisted thing... simply took her heart right away, so similar to her. Both were resilient as hell, both ripped apart but still alive and both inspired fears...   
AND HE HAD A FUCKING RUSTY SWORDS STABBED INTO HIS FACE!!!  
There couldn't not be a single cooler mount in all Thedas.

Vallas nodded then her eyes shifted towards the next mount, it was a fine Taslin Strider, proud and carrying... Cassandra?

She blinked and nodded towards her to greet her:- Seeker Cassandra, i didn't knew you were coming too...-   
Cassandra nodded back and answered:- We thought another warrior will be useful for this mission, especially if we encounters rebel mages along the way. -   
Vallas thought about it and then nodded, keeping her eyes fixates before her. 

Then after almost five hours she sighed, turning her whole body towards Solas, looking at him silently. 

Their eyes met for a brief moment before she turned away and hummed:- It's getting dark. I suggest to set a camp for the day.-  
Malika nodded briefly, clearly tired of riding the huge horse, Cassandra was the first to spoke:- There's a good place to camp ahead. We could stop there... There's even a little spring of water to wash ourselves ... if we want.-  
Malika nodded eagerly, she was a fan of baths. Vallas giggled and actually she was pretty happy too of the idea of a bath, a cool bath to refresh her mind and spirit.   
Maybe she simply need a peaceful moment to let all that longing out of her chest.

They quickly set camp as the women left for the spring, Vallas taking with her the bow Harritt made fore her. She took a deep breath and guarded Malika and Cassandra while they bathed.  
\- You can join us too, Vallas. I'm sure no one will come here and...-   
The elf smiled, taking off the mask and suddenly nock an arrow and after pointing it towards the forest she let it run lose gaining a startle movements, hearing that Malika blinked:- What was that?-   
Vallas smiled and giggled:- Just a curious animal. He's gone now.-

Varric snorted at Bull's return as he simply giggled:- I assume from the arrow in your breaches that you own me money.-   
Bull grumbled as he took off the arrow that was planted carefully only on the fabric of his large pirate pants:- I start to think you knew what would've happen...-  
The dwarf laughed hard:- I only know how to make easy money.-

Varric blinked in surprise when Cassandra and Malika returned with 6 big fish, and one goat.  
-Weren't you bathing!? Why are you so full of what should be our dinner?!-   
Cassandra made a disgusted noises as Malika was literally laughing hard :- Apparently being out and able to hunt made Vallas an overexcited murderous archer. Like Sera on rampage.-  
The writer blinked and say:- Ah... Shit... Solas went to bathe because he heard you returning...-  
Malika blinked leaving down the fishes and looking at Varric right into the eyes:- Vallas is bathing right now.-   
Cassandra put down the goat to let Bull skin it as she say:- we should then warn the...-

Malika and Varric rushed into the woods with a big grin on their faces.  
Varric had clearly his nook for notes in his hand.  
The seeker waited for a moment to process everything and then let out a over disgusted noise, before cutting and cleaning the fishes.  
Bull laughed skinning the goat:- I bet they'll all return with arrows in them.-

Vallas was sighing, relaxing as she floated in the spring's water, it was peaceful, relaxing and what she needed.  
Some moments for herself, or at least that's what she hoped. 

Her eyes snapped open, stopping floating and looking straight at Solas, who ears turned pink suddenly.  
Her kept starting at her in the water, silently, as searching for others sign of the tortures she had to endures.

-I healed them all. Healing a body is a lot easier than a ripped face, i've memories of my body, but i didn't see my face when they tortured me. So i didn't knew what kind of healing i needed.-  
Solas snapped his eyes back to her face once more, she wasn't wearing a mask, for obvious reasons.   
He took a deep breath, calming himself and then say:- I am sorry for invading your privacy. I thought you were back at the camp with the others.-

-It's ok. I'm not unused to be saw naked ... If you want you can join me in the water.- Her voice was a bit warmer, like her body.  
She was... Desiring him? Like that? Like she didn't love for thousands years a man that never looked back at her in the same way?!  
It almost made her laugh bitterly, if only she met him in Arlathan.  
Things would've been different.

Frustrations, longing, needs and a mix of a twisted arousal start to swell in her venter.  
She wanted to desperately know the feel of his skin. She wanted to know if he'll be shocked to be touched.  
Will he refuse her touch and love like he did?

Lost in her thoughts she didn't even realized she stalked him, getting to the limit of the spring, where he stood.  
He seems to be staring at her with wide eyes, not moving. showing he knew perfectly that a wrong move could make her attack him right away.

Vallas let out a strange growling noises from her throat and suddenly jumped out, slamming him to the ground and looking at him right into the eyes.  
She wondered if he could see her desire, her primal needs.   
The raven smiled at him lowering her head towards his but whispering into his ear:- Next time make sure i'm back at the camp, egg-lord.-   
She grinned wickedly and pushed herself up, dressing quickly and putting her mask on, finally returning to the camp.  
Leaving Solas still on the ground.  
_______  
Solas  
As soon as he hear them return he quickly left for the spring, needing some time alone.

He stared at her for all the time, letting him probably think he was a creeper.  
Yet he needed to know once again this "new" her.  
His predator's way needed knowledge of the new way of think of his half.

He could see her overjoyed to see the world again and to leave Haven for a while.   
It was too confining for her needs.   
She needed to knew the world anew, almost like a newborn baby.

He needed her.  
In the past he was blinded, thinking of her as a sister, blinded by loyalty and their bond, foolishing mistaking her affection for love.

He mentally punched himself.  
No, that was his excuse.   
His poor excuse to avoid his faults.  
He deliberately ignored her true feelings, excusing all as her naivety.  
Her emotions were true and he dismissed them, degraded them to a child's emotions.  
She who was his half, the one that understood him always.  
That always was loyal to him and protected him in his darkest moments.

His chest felt tight filling with guilt, desperation and need.  
He could try to mend to his horrible mistakes.   
No, he WANTED to do everything possible to fix her now longing, betrayed and broken look.  
A part of him wanted to be punished, to be cut to shreds like she was.

Then he stopped.

His half was floating on the water, her eyes closed as her still ragged face was relaxed, probably nestling herself in the deep of her mind.

He was sure he was making a desperate longing face to her.

He wanted to be loved by her again.

He wanted her to look at him like in the past.

He wanted to turn the time backwards and to never let go of her.

" We are meant to be together." His heart whispered darkly, making him step forward.

Vallas eyes snapped open and submerged herself, looking at him with a lifted eyebrow.  
Question him silently.  
Judging him.

He blushed.  
"If her face was in such state... What did they do to her body?" His mind reasoned carefully. "She was so beautiful." His heart whispered wickedly.   
"She was mine." It was a dark part of him that growled in the back of his soul.  
Not even noticing she was staring at her body, searching for any new scars.

-I healed them all. Healing a body is a lot easier than a ripped face, i've memories of my body, but i didn't see my face when they tortured me. So i didn't knew what kind of healing i needed.-  
His eyes darted back to her face at her words.  
He could see her clearly. Her lips parted a bit, making his will falter.  
He steel himself, breathing deeply and finally spoke:- I am sorry for invading your privacy. I thought you were back at the camp with the others.-

When she spoke again her voice was almost husk, making his eyes grown wide :-It's ok. I'm not unused to be saw naked ... If you want you can join me in the water.-   
His mind stilled, frozen in place to prevent him from running, she stalked her way to him, making his whole body numb.  
Solas knew too well a predator's way of acting.  
She was hunting him, arriving at the edge on the water and then simply leaping against him, slapping him to the ground much to his surprise. 

Her eyes were dark.  
Like filled with a deep desire and need, with a lust repressed for ages.

He could only stare and coveted that desire.   
Whishing he could touch her lips, feeling them and covering them with his own.

When her head dipped down he felt himself licking his lips, preparing himself, but she stopped, whispering into his ear:- Next time make sure i'm back at the camp, egg-lord.-   
Her satisfied grin was barely noticed as he tried to process her words, one by one.   
She left his top, dressing and quickly returning to the camp.  
The apostate was still rigid, with need, with surprise, indignation and arousal.  
She was clearly in need, why holding herself back and calling i'm in such childish manner?

No, thinking about it, he was surprise she didn't used such childish nicknames before. 

He slowly sat up and undressed, quickly entering the cold water, hissing and calming his too obvious arousal.

When he returned back to the camp, Varric and the Herald were grinning madly at him.  
\- Took care of all your... Needs, Chuckles?-  
\- I bet it was a really ... Hard business, Solas- The two dwarfs were too overjoyed too ignore what they saw.

Solas decided he'll ignore the children of the stone, but her voice made his ears turn pink.  
\- Oh i can confirm it was a really HARD and BIG dealing.- Her voice was filled with a strange tone, while she putted the meat in a big plate and passed him his portion.

Between laughs and disgusted noises, the older mage was about to answer when she simply say:- Apparently we share the tent for tonight. I hope it'll not bother you.-  
Her tone returned serious as she then added:- I'll start the first turn of watch. You're next and then the others...-

Once again he had to calm himself totally before answer:- Oh? I would've expected you'll want to sleep with Varric... Since you two are so close.-  
His tone was a lot bitter than he intended to, almost hateful.   
That made her still for a moment, his mind racing to remedy to his harsh tone but she reply with a concealed grin:- ... Sadly Varric is too handsome to hold back. If we slept together... I'm afraid i won't hold myself back...-

Solas felt his hands clenching the plate hard, an half snarl of jealousy got out from his lips.   
When he noticed he was about to crack the plate he turned around and went to eat near the fire, with a pit in his chest, filled with jealousy, anger and possessiveness. 

_________  
Vallas

After her turn of watch was over, Vallas simply went in the tent she shared with Solas after taking off her armor and getting in her nightdress. It was a simple long dress, completely red, it had an ample opening on the front, and keeping from uncovering her breasts was a lose piece of strings, the side of her legs completly uncovered as it flow down until her knees, her arms totally uncovered.  
She took a little breath and slipped inside the tent silently, but then remember it was his turn.   
She covered her shoulders with the fur she used as blanked and gently called him, touching his arm:- Wake up, Solas. It's your turn.-   
The said egg seems to harden his features, but after a moment his eyes snapping open.

He quickly got over his sleepy state, while she let him space to prepare himself, getting comfortable in her sleeping roll, she took a calming breath.  
\- Goodnight, Vallas.- His whisper was soft and caring.  
\- Good watch, Solas... And goodnight for later... Bull is next...- Her sleepy voice dictating she was already half gone into slumber.

________  
Solas

Solas smiled gently, seeing she was resting on her tummy while she used her right cheek to sleep peacefully.  
Finally he'll have a good opportunity to see her dreams, the closeness was pretty important since her barrier against somniari was efficient only if she was physically away from the intruder.

 

It didn't went as planned.

Not at all.

After his turn ended Bull was already up to take over. He simply nodded and bidded him good night, leaving Solas to return to his tent, he carefully settle himself back in his sleep roll, still warm to his surprise.  
But all the ground around her was, she probably filled the earth with fire runes to warm herself up.   
He took a moment to look at her sleeping form, her peaceful distorted face, her now regenerated lips.

He fell asleep immediately, entering the fade easily.

It was the same, but at the same time it wasn't, like a song with an added voice.   
He took a deep breath, clearing his mind and searching for the too familiar scent and source of power.

It was like following a string connected to his whole being, to his heart and soul. He took a deep breath and easily found her dream. 

It wasn't what he expected.  
Not at all.

He was used to her dreams, normally were strange moments with him or spirits flocking to her while she told them her stories about their victories and funny times.   
Her dreams were always active, when she wasn't going around the dreaming to bother others in her dread wolf form. 

The fact that she was in the middle of a flower bed, surrounded by water noises and beautiful falls wasn't unusual, but the fact that she was sleeping it was.

She was literally keeping sleeping, as the dreaming was a simple extension of her sleeping state and not an opportunity to explore, learn, and play tricks as usual.

He was extremely confused and worried.

It wasn't normal.

Solas got closer, silently, stepping carefully where he couldn't do any danger until it was above her curled form. 

She seemed so frail, so weak. Sleeping curled on herself, as trying to warm herself up.  
He touched her long hair, a bit neglected in her hairstyle but still soft and the color of the night. 

Her eyes snapped open.

Her red eyes surrounded by darkness.

Her expression was something that made all his blood freeze, her smiled distorted wickedly as a bloodthirst beast ready to shred something.   
Her hands, no claws tried to grab him.

His surprise was quite palpable, but it was even more when he was forced awake because someone roughly grabbed his chin lifting his head and slapped him.

Red eyes flashed over him.

Vallas stood there, her expression unreadable.

\- Vallas? ... W ... What...?-   
The raven sighed in relief, pressing her forehead to his :( You're still fine...)

Solas was visibly confused. She sat back and explained in soft whispers.  
(You stumbled upon a trap i made in the fade while i dream.)

The apostate froze, looking at her ( A trap? For who?)

Her eyes went distant for a moment, longing someone, then she looked at him right in the eyes.  
(For the person who betrayed me... He's usual to wander the fade a lot.)  
She rolled her hands continuing : (I placed a barrier around my dream, something that simple spirits or normal mages can't cross, but an exceptional powerful mage like him... Well, let's say he'll try to enter the barrier no matter what... Since he'll surely feel it's mine.-  
He listened with interest and some sort of aware that it was a trap for HIM and he fell right in.  
(I didn't expect that you'll stumble upon it... Sadly the barrier work only if there is physical distance between me and whoever want to enter it. )

He nodded a bit and asked looking at the roof of the tent.  
(What was suppose to happen?)

The long pause the had to took, to pondered if answer was longer than he predicted.   
He turned his head towards her and looked at her pupils enlarge.  
(... First phase is preventing you from waking up and escaping from the barrier. It's an easy trick, similar to despair demons trapping you in a nightmare. The barrier become a close space in the fade that only i can alerter. Then ... Instill terror in the heart. -  
Solas froze, her tone was flat, as describing a cooking recipe.   
(After that... )  
She stopped a bit and blinked.  
( Well... I didn't thought that far... I think it'll depend on how i'll feel when he'll be in my trap.)

Solas blinked and asked, feeling his heart sink from the fear of her answer : ( Do you hate him so much?)

(I ... will never hate him .... But... I can't let slip what he did!!! I feel that he'll do it again if i don't make him pay somehow! ... I... -  
Her eyes glistened with tears for a brief moment and she suddenly curled into her fur, determined to sleep and humming annoyed.

(I'll deactivate my trap. After all he would've already came to me at this point. I guess he simply forgot about me... or he doesn't care anymore about me.)

Solas looked at her with extreme sadness, how much she must have waited for him to come rescue her to make her say such words?  
To suggest he didn't care about her...  
That he forget about her...

He wanted to hug her, to whisper he never forgot her, not for even a single moment.  
He wanted to kiss and caress her skin, keeping her close to him forever.

(Goodnight, Vallas.)

But he was a coward.   
Too scared of being facing her now.

He rolled on his side and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! *^*   
> If you want to chat with me over skype just ask me per PM on tumblr!


	5. He's fabulous. Quit yapping.

Redcliffe was on the rivers of a beautiful lake, Vallas was clearly interested to getting closer, looking at her reflection. 

She kept silent as the water touched her bare feet, her eyes, looking at the sun reflected on the surface, moving slowly.  
The water rushed over her skin but never wet her, the barrier she put around her feet was always active, even with her mana being constantly used for regenerating her face.  
Malika called for her, promting to follow them into the tavern, but she stopped, the air felt strange.  
Slow. 

The breach just outside the gate of Redcliffe was worrying, time bended and twisted around it.  
It was bad.  
Really bad.

There were some things that were better not be poked around too much.  
Time was one of those things.

She lifted her hand and then looked around.  
There was a bad feeling in the air...  
A trap was set.

Her red eyes darted from the water to Malika.  
She'll not permit herself to fail this time.

She'll not lose a dear one again.  
She'll not let the other doubt her.

No one will touch again a beloved person.  
Her family.

She quickly follow her into the Gull and Lantern tavern 

Her eyes darted everywhere, looking at Malika talking with Fiona and then with Alexius. 

Bull hummed when he saw the whole reaction fo Fiona:- Something is not right... She asked personally our help, in Val Royeaux. Now she's acting like she wasn't even there.-  
Vallas' red eyes darted around, the whole town was in a strange state, like in a bubble as she answered to the qunari:- There's a strange magic in the air... Something happen to Fiona and the other mages...-  
Her eyes then blinked looking at a man with a chantry symbol on his forehead. He was there, before her. Yet she couldn't perceive him at all.  
His soul was like severed totally from the fade.  
She got closer and gasped shocked:- ... What kind of abomination is this!?-  
Cassandra got closer, explaining to her that the mage was made tranquil.  
For the first time since her arrival she felt disgusted.  
\- This is an abomination of nature!!! A twisting of a perfect balance that created itself!!! Doing something so barbarous is equal to burning your Andraste over and over because you are afraid of her blonde hair!!! - 

Cassandra was taken by surprise by her suddenly indignation.  
Solas quickly went near and placed a hand on her back:- Please calm down, lethallan. Save your anger and indignation for later.-  
The raven growled and grabbed his wrist, but released it after a moment, clearly mad.  
Her eyes were completely red, the way he used to see her as the dread wolf.

He felt like he had to calm her, or she'll lash at Alexius and anyone in the tavern.  
But she surprised him, going to Malika and asking her to accept the tranquils in the inquisition, as they were her people.  
She who clearly didn't care anymore about the elvhen... THEIR people...  
Now cared for the tranquils.

Malika nodded firmly, accepting the tranquils, sheltering them and giving them a chance to be useful in this good cause.  
She took a deep breath and nodded approving of her choice.  
Her mood relaxed a bit, but she was still contemplating something.  
________________  
Solas

Solas took a deep breath.  
When he'll hardly give some sort of leading regards the Herald's decisions... Vallas seems more intended to tell her what she should do to achieve the best choice.  
Once again she was the being direct. While her intention were totally clear to any normal person... His action were subtle, almost too hidden, making people despise him normally.

Then why was he so loved in the past?  
Why he was the beacon of hope for his allies and she was the source of terror for all his enemies?

He took a deep breath, understanding it now.  
She simply put on the dread wolf mask.  
To avoid his manners to be despised, she simply took a job that will imply that she was a merciless and worst person.

A blood thirst beast that loved seeing slaughter and destruction.  
Making him look like a saint, an hero of the people.

He felt his hands shaking, the urge to hug to praise her and beg forgiveness, was almost too much for him.  
In his blindness he allowed her to become something that was against her nature.  
For him.

Or maybe now was a twist of her bloodthirsty nature?

He simply took a deep breath, calming down.  
No, in his memories she always was merciful, full of laughs and always gentle with the weaker. 

Maybe that's why she was so willing to help the inquisition.  
She saw the new races, the mortals, as something weaker and in need of protection.  
And her soft heart couldn't allow them to be alone when they were crying for help.

He watched Vallas taking some steps back from Malika, letting her finish to talk with Alexius.  
No, something was wrong, normally she'll simply go to the source of evil and annihilate it.  
Why remaining with the inquisition?  
Was it because she was lacking information?

He observed her further, while she settle herself against the wooden wall, looking around and then setting her eyes on Malika.

Then he saw it.

Her felt his blood freeze once more, her eyes were glowing, looking at Malika with a worrying degree of obsession, twisting lightly her head on the side, making a little smile with her eyes.  
It wasn't a grim, wicked or twisted smile, it was simply... A smile.  
Almost soft, pure.

She was slowly substituting his past self with Malika.  
That's why she remained.

She linked the mark on her hand to him, that was for sure.  
It was a strange process, that her mind probably started in the desperate need of having an half again.  
Since he betrayed her, she saw Malika as a new chance to be with him, in a twisted way.  
Probably her initial idea was to wait for him next to her.  
Next to their power and anchor.  
Preparing an elaborate trap, like in her dream.

But she didn't calculate she'll get attached to the herald, to the inquisition and its members.  
No, probably she foreshadowed it.  
She simply didn't care.  
The great dread wolf, that could go ten step ahead of everyone in her strategies, for once, she simply allowed herself to get attached, letting her heart decide what to do.

His line of thoughts was interrupted by the son of Alexius crashing into Malika.  
Vallas gently helped him getting up, but then her eyes twinkle looking at him with shock and apprehension and she softly whispered to him:- Don't give up until the very end.-  
Felix looked at her surprised and then steeled himself, nodding almost proudly and taking a deep breath as Alexius went away to cure the son.

Vallas' hand rested on Malika's shoulder, reading the little paper in her hands and hummed to her with a smile of true affection:- The boy is a good one... Trust him.- 

Solas felt something cold into his chest.  
That smile was a thing she did only for him.

He had to took a long moment to crush the jealousy and possessiveness that grasped his heart.  
That wasn't the moment for that.

Nor violence was the way.

He went forward and smiled gently:- We should see what it is... But it could be a trap.-  
The words he spoke made Malika nod and earn a glance of approval from Vallas.

Yes, violence wasn't the way.  
________________  
Vallas

She smiled keeping her hand on Malika's shoulder while arranging with the tranquils their joining to the inquisition forces.

It was strange how she felt more and more in need of physical contact.  
It was like being stuck in a strange spiral, where you can only cling yourself to someone to stop the motion.

Malika short and bulk body was so cute, huggable. She now seriously wanted to sleep hugging her ... Or Varric.

Beside Varric's chest hair were so alluring... She was used to the elvhen who barely had body hair, except for beards, but they were strange cases, build with magic mostly.

Seeing so many hair on someone's chest made her quite... intrigued, a bit aroused and definitely curious to feel them.  
Even Blackwall was a good choice for that... A friendly, liar but strangely honorable bear man...  
So much beard for a bear....  
Vallas giggled mentally at her own pun, making her feel pity for her own mental joke.  
(It's so bad the spirits are literally running away to avoid your poor jokes.) He'll say to her, with an not amused face. When Fen heard her poor puns was always amused but he pretend they were poor, like the rest of them. Keeping on a circle of sarcasm between the two of them.

She hummed, rolling her eyes and answering to that with a whisper:(Well excuuuse me, sass master.)  
Malika blinked looking at her confused and she quickly answered:- Nothing... I was recalling a funny thing.-

Finally they got out from the tavern, the elvhen smiled and say with a whisper:- Better get to the chantry befor...- Her head snapped up, feeling the tear in the veil right away.  
Malika felt that too as she sprinted towards the chantry, putting everyone on her chasing as they entered. 

A young mage with fabulous moustaches was fighting demons there.  
He was graceful and well trained, he turned around looking at the group and talked with incredible good manners :- Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?-  
The fight was relatively easy and fast, nothing that Vallas could remember clearly. She was too much focused on the human before her. 

She felt her eyes glued to him, hearing his puns about wiggling fingers, giggling a bit.  
Malika blinked, judging the information the Tevinter's mage was giving her, it all matched with how Vallas and Solas seemed to worry about the time distortion, a threat and something that shouldn't be mess around with.  
Felix finally arrived to explain further his father's plans.

It was Vallas who talked, when they asked themselves why were the venatori so obsessed with Malika.  
\- The mark is capable not only to close rifts ... I'll be not surprised if they wanted it for whatever is their goal. Been making a new empire or simply destroying the world.- She talked as it was a simple statement, with no bite nor hate.

The man named Dorian finally noticed her and seems to stumble a bit, uncertain for a second at how approach her.

He then got closer, clearing his voice and introducing himself to her:- My name is Dorian Pavus. You must be the fabled "ancient elvhen" that came from the fade... Right? I do hope my presence will not be a problem for you...-

Vallas looked at him, crooking her head to the side:- My name is Vallas, and yes i'm the ..." fabled ancient elvhen" ... But do explain to me, why would your graceful and fabulous presence be a problem for me, Dorian Pavus?-  
The mage was taken a bit aback due to her reaction, then something glimmered into his eyes, as there was a connection between the two.  
Oh, he liked her already.  
\- Well you know... I'm from Tevinter ... You're from Elvhenan... My empire destroyed yours... Messy stuff like that...-  
Vallas laughed soundly, throwing her head back a bit, it was an amused laugh, filled with sincere joy.  
\- You're not the Tevinter empire of old, Dorian of house Pavus. Nor i'll care even if you were. You came to help. Seeing there's something worth to protect... And someone that needs to be stopped. That make you a man of valor and honor. Do not think that the mistake of your ancestor make you less. You're putting remedy to that mess even if it is not your own, that is more than enough for me.-  
Dorian looked genuinely surprised, almost moved, then he smiled and nodded, shaking his hands with Vallas and answered:- Well, it's indeed a surprise... I shouldn't be here for too long, Alexius don't know i'm here... But i'll keep in touch. Felix don't get yourself killed.-  
Vallas looked him gracefully escape, with a smile.  
\- What a handsome youngster.-  
Malika laughed shaking her head and finally they left Redcliff.  
_________  
Solas & Vallas

 

Solas was staring at her, shocked.  
She excused the Tevinter imperium like it was a child who broke a plate.  
She flirted with the narcissist man like they weren't there!!  
Like HE wasn't there!!!  
The Tevinter mage probably had slaves!!  
How could she excuse him like that!?

( You sound awfully glad to have a slaver from Tevinter to help you.)  
His words were filled with venom, anger and jealousy, while riding his Hart in a rigid way.

( You sounds awfully prideful of an empire based on slavery and oppression.) Her reply was calm, calculated and he felt his ears on fire.  
(Elvhenan wasn't like Tevinter!) He thanked whatever entity he didn't believe on, that they were a lot behind the main group.

She turned her face towards him and replied, like she was talking with a stubborn idiot :( Oh please! Why the hell are you denying it?! For pride? For anger? Elvhenan was the one that gave the example to Tevinter!! We were in such advanced stage of slavery and oppression that we had to fucking made an internal war to change things!! The leaders of Elvhenan were sealed away because they were immortal making that empire a fucking everlasting abomination!! At least you can murder the magisters! ... Or wait for the time to make its course. )  
He felt himself trembling of rage, not because she was laying but because she was right, he was just denying it out of jealousy, pride and somewhat for his own sanity.  
(And so you happily open your arms to what our people fought against, like that!?) He kept the fight on feeling he couldn't back off now or she'll despise him.  
(Your narrow mind is making you see the only choices he had because of lack of others! He came here to help! To change things!! This is exactly what the world and the Tevinter need! So quit being in your fucking elvhen glory egg and open your eyes!) 

She felt like arguing with Fen. They did that a lot, they were one the half of the other... But that didn't meant that they were always thinking the same...  
On the contrary, they kept arguing on almost everything, fighting viciously against each others in their private moments. It was good for both of them to argue and exchange opinions, it was their way to enforce their bond with each others.

Solas was flushed, as they discussed in elvhen for almost a full day, until Malika, Varric and Cassandra shouted them to go to sleep.

They continued their argument in the fade, until both where panting and screaming like two kids.

( Yeah sure!!! Fucking ignore that Mythal had thousands of slaves!!! Yeah! Do that! Ignore how she manipulated people into doing her biddings !!!) Vallas didn't even knew why she was arguing about Mythal with Solas. He was without vallaslin so she assumed he was one of the elvhen she and Fen freed before the fall, most probably a Mythal follower. Still adoring her and such, but this was fucking ridiculous! He protected Mythal like she was all the goodness in Elvhenan.  
( She cared for her people!! She protected them!!! You can't deny that!) His voice raising made her ears tingle and her chest stir as she took a deep breath.  
( She was a kind master! I give you that! But a slaver none less!!! You surely know about the titan's mess!!!)  
Solas tsked lifting his hand and turning around:( You talk like you never made mistakes!!!)  
She quickly followed him saying while looking into his eyes:( No! I made a awful lot of mistakes! That's why i could see her for what she was!!! Stop having this fabled version of her in your mind! Her hands were as dirty as the other evanuris! You don't know what i saw her doing! )  
The mage wrinkled his nose and dismissed her with anger:( Your eyes are even more closed than mine, clouded by your own arrogance and jealousy.)

Vallas was taken aback, those exact words, Fen say to her those exact words when she warned him about his attachment to Mythal.  
It was like reviving it all over again, she knew better, she was there, why wouldn't he believe her words!?  
She try to argue back but he continued to interrupt her, accusing her to be childish and feign ignorance and malice over this topic.

She trembled in pain, anger and desperation. The suddenly comparison with Fen made her mind fall into chaos, leaving her shouting suddenly with a desperate voice :( WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME, FEN!?)

Solas snapped his head towards her, shocked, only to see her with tears in her eyes, trembling, looking at him with desperation, a face he never saw her made before.  
An expression he never wanted to see on her face.  
She snapped out of it, seeing his eyes wide open in confusion and shock.  
How could she compare this silly egg to her Fen?  
( I mean...Solas ... Why won't you believe me, Solas... ) She groaned in defeat and shook her head, turning around and walking away to sit on a floating rock. 

Solas quickly followed her, worried and guilty.  
That desperation wasn't something he ever saw on her face, but at this point, he feared she never was sincere about her true emotions. 

That he stabbed her chest over and over without even noticing.

But what was hitting him more... Was that she never abandoned him, she always was there for him.

Vallas took a deep breath, looking at a group of wisp, floating before her :( She was the best of the evanuris, that was, is and always will be the truth... But don't mistake her for a saint. She was simply not as bad as them.) Her voice was almost whispered from a damaged part of her heart.  
Solas got closer, silently looking at her and determined to not argue further, to not hurt her more.

( Let's put a pause on this argument. I will not continue until you'll listen to a certain story.) Her voice was softer, calmer but sadder in his ears.

It was with a nod that Solas swore he'll amend for all the damages he caused her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaayyyy working steadilyyyyyy yaaaass! thank you for your support!!! As always!


	6. Hug and sobs.

( When will you tell me your story?) Solas voice seemed a bit offended, like he was waiting with impatience since their argument about Mythal from only 5 days before.

Vallas' eyes never leaved him, even while munching the food from her plate.  
\- Sometime after i'll totally regenerate my face and take off my mask. You'll have to stick around.- Her voice was between "i'm eating right now" and "wow, you sure got over our fight fastly"

He sighed, clearly upset and sat down at the table she was occupying in the tavern:- How about you tell me on the trip back to Redcliff, tomorrow?-   
The raven took a full bite off her food and answered after swallowing:- I'm not coming.-  
He arched an eyebrow, inquiring that she was shitting him.   
\- I'm not coming to Redcliffe. Josephine asked to help her with my knowledge of political strategies to convince some Orlesian noble to give us their support to help expand a bit... But sadly... Haven isn't fit for the growing numbers of the inquisition... And with the mages there'll be no real room... Beside...- She took a moment, passing her hand on her neck, looking to her side and Solas knew by heart what she was about to add.  
(Heaven is no fortress. It'll not stand a direct attack. This is a huge and probably fatal mistake. That's why i'm staying.) Her choosing of speak elvhen for explaining the last part, was not a casual thing.  
The elvhen apostate was taken aback, she was going back to her usual self, starting to plan again ten step ahead.

He didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but she didn’t seems in the mood of making empires tremble, now annihilate her enemies…

She simply wanted to help and keep her new “home” safe, for now.

Vallas hummed a bit and say:- Don’t make that face… If something will happen, I’ll come to your rescue. I promise.- She humored him a bit smiling openly since she didn’t had the mask on.

The next morning she talked to Malika, before she left towards Redcliffe again and hummed:- Be carefull, ok? –   
It was Blackwall who said pumped up:- I’ll keep her grace safe, lady Vallas, don’t worry.-   
The elvhen nodded and then petted Solas shoulder with force: ( Have a safe trip… ) She then looked down and muttered lowly : ( lethallin…)  
Solas blinked and his face bright up:- what did you say?-

The elvhen rogue quickly replied coldly: ( Have a safe trip, Solas. ) And turned away embarrassed.  
He laughed with joy, shaking his head and departing with the others, it was Malika turn to wiggle her eyebrows to Vallas who simply chuckled:- Don’t get yourselves killed.-

She turned her back to them, stealing a last glance before going to the war room, if they wanted her knowledge on war they’ll have to listen fully to her.  
Leliana, Cullen and Josephine were already there, waiting for her.   
It was Vallas herself to talk:- Everything is ready with the agents in Redcliffe?- Leliana simply nodded with a pleasure whisper:- Thank to Dorian everything went smoothly. The Herald is guarded well.-  
Vallas nodded a bit in pleasure and started:- I’ll not lie. Our situation isn’t well. Haven can’t stand an eventual attack. I suggest to stack some emergencies resources, just as precaution. And eventually made an evacuation plan. –

Josephine seems shocked, gasping in horror:- Are you suggesting we could be attacked!? Here?! By whom?-   
The elvhen looked a bit at her, not amused by her naivety, but turned her eyes towards Cullen, who answered for her:- Even if it’ll not happen… We should have a back up plan for emergencies… As precaution.- She’ll let slip it for now, but everyone apart Leliana were too soft.  
Leliana nodded a bit, as Vallas continued:- We’ll eventually need more space, more walls… When the mages will arrive Haven will be facing a great number of people… And it’s already getting difficult for the current situation…-   
The advisor listened with interest as Josephine wrote down everything.

7 Days passed and apart for a bad feeling for some minutes in the middle of the fourth day, Vallas was expecting Malika to return triumphant and screaming “We have the mages!”.

Finally, they arrived.

There wasn’t joy with them.

Vallas quickly got on her feet and approached Malika who kept her head down.   
They were everyone safe and sound… And the agents reported the mage were now their allies.

So why Malika looked so sad?

Vallas saw the Herald sprint towards her and suddenly she hugged her waist, burring her face in her tummy.

The elvhen was surprise by the suddenly physical contact, but quickly hugged her back, curving down her back to curl around her, feeling relief and need of that contact.  
Things got a bit stranger when Dorian hugged her too, hiding his head into her shoulder and … sobbing?

They both were sighing and sobbing a bit.  
Sniffing her scent and trying to calm themselves.

Vallas quickly wrapped an arm around Dorian too, really hoping no one else will hug her… She didn’t had any more arms.

But she really appreciate the contact, then she hummed into their heads, keeping the hug on since she was the one that was desperate for that kind of attention.  
-What happen my friends? Tell me everything…- 

While Dorian seems to finally compose himself, Malika didn’t let go of her for a moment, forcing Vallas to pick her up and lead her to her cabin, while Dorian followed. 

She saw Solas for a brief moment, looking at them with surprise but … pain. A terrible pain.

Finally she sat down with Malika still gripping her like a koala with her tree.

It was Dorian who started to explain, the trap Alexius pull on them, the time travel and what happen a year in the future.

-We were searching the prison cell’s after we discovered Fiona… We found Blackwall, Cassandra, Madame De Fer … And then Solas… Only… There was a big black wolf with him.-

Vallas face turned serious under the mask, losing all her emotion, and listening with attention.

\- He was there, sitting on the floor, poisoned with red lyrium and petting the wolf who was clearly on death’s door. After his initial surprise to see Malika still alive … We asked him why he was with a wolf. –   
Dorian paused, glancing at Vallas’ eyes who felt her chest tighten as he continued with a shaking voice:- He answered us that you came right after Malika disappeared, and fought the ancient one until you was so badly poisoned the red lyrium… You shape shift into that wolf, and simply started to die, unable to move yourself anymore, keeping quietly sleeping near him. For a whole year you were dying, slowly, painfully… and your only comfort was to be stay near him, and likewise you were Solas’ only comfort…- 

Vallas took a deep breath, holding it as Malika hugged her tightly sobbing hard.

\- You were like sleeping all the time, so Solas after bid you farewell came with us, to help change the timeline… - 

He sat beside her on Malika’s bed and put her head on her shoulder.

\- I was activating the medallion, to return in the past, so I couldn’t fight… Malika needed to stay near me for obvious reasons… The others… went to fight the demons, to buy us time, with Leliana being our last defence…-   
He hugged her tightly and continued:- They couldn’t hold them back, they were too weak and them too many… But then…- He took a pause and took a deep breath.

\- A huge wolf appeared, you appeared.  
You had your eyes open and even if the red lyrium was basically eating on all your body…   
You kept the last line of defense.   
You kept us safe for over an hour, fighting demons over and over, snapping them between your fangs and even if they slashed and ravished your flesh… You kept going, occasionally grouping the bodies of our friends, as to make them not be alone in the end.   
You kept going until … I could finally activate the portal … 

And then you shouted. We turned our head to see you holding Solas in your arms, and you were shouting at us “ GO SAVE THE WORLD!! DON’T MAKE THIS HAPPEN!!!” While demons swarmed towards you.-   
Dorian sobbed and humored:- Oh! I hate you!! How could you make me feel like this!? I hate you! You’re ruining my make up!!!!- Vallas smiled gently from under the mask.

 

Malika and Dorian sobbed, hugging her more as she was without words, processing the whole story. She took a deep breath and hugged them back, laying on the bed.

If someone was to enter now… It’ll seems the aftercare of a threesome. Or the begin of a lame dirty joke. 

A dwarf, a Tevinter mage and an ancient elvhen were hugging on a bed… 

 

-Did you tell this to the others? – Was her question, soft and sweet while keeping them hugged to her.   
“Did you tell Solas?” Was the real question she said. 

Malika nodded, finally calming down:- You! YOU! YOU DON’T DO THAT AGAIN!!-   
Vallas hummed petting her head:- I didn’t do that… You were good, Malika. You prevented my death… Thank you. Thank you too Dorian… Now take a deep breath and stop crying. I’m here. I’m alive. Beside, Cassandra, Blackwall, Solas, Leliana and Vivienne deserve your tears as well if my sacrifices was so memorable…-

Malika say:- you don’t understand!!!! W when you were with Solas, in the prison… You were mostly death! Red lyrium was feasting on you and Solas said you had barely some hours to live! That your heart couldn’t even stand you being conscious!! Yet you followed us! You fought for us!! Protect us! You who were the weakest at that moment!! You protected us to give the world hope… If there’s someone… Who really saved the world… it was you! You were the most hero of them all!!!- 

Vallas looked at Malika shocked, as her eyes glistened with tears. 

She called her a hero. 

She said she did a good thing, a honorable thing. 

She praised her and cried for her.

She saved the world, in the end… 

She helped out to make the world better.

She wasn’t the dread wolf anymore.

Vallas felt like she could start to cry too… 

She hugged Malika and sighed :- thank you. Thank you for let me know. Thank you, for believing in me. And for being a good person, Malika. Never change.-

_______  
Solas

 

It took a week for the mages to finally arrive to Haven.   
A week passed from their return from Redcliffe. 

And he couldn’t forget or dismiss the story that Malika told them about the future.   
About Vallas.

She arrived at their rescue, as she promised him and for that she was infected by the red lyrium and slowly dying for a year, but never left his side.  
Keeping in her wolf form and resting her head on his lap, letting him know he wasn’t alone all the time.

He shook his head.

He had to move on, that future wasn’t real.   
That future won’t be.

He had to prepare his mind to close the breach, to amend for his errors.  
After that … He’ll think about Vallas more seriously.

If she sacrificed herself like that for Malika… Then her obsession was worse than he predicted. 

Probably she already putted Malika’s life on the same plane where it was his life in the past.

Against what he thought… Vallas didn’t approach the breach.  
No, thinking about it, Vallas didn’t like rifts in general, as she was too scared of being pulled physically in the fade again.

He felt his chest compress, as squeezed tightly.   
She was scared of the fade.  
Her imprisonment made her horrified of that place, disgusted by it.

She was simply hiding her true emotions about it all the time, but now he knew.   
He now noticed that every time he started to describe the fade, making it sound wonderful and all… She was looking at him like he was talking about he loved seeing a dead body raped.

It wasn’t an emotion he could describe only with the word disgust.   
It was something deeper.

It was something he didn’t wish her to feel towards the fade…

That day, the breach was closed.

He looked at the great victory party, searching Vallas with his eyes, when he finally spotted her he blinked, looking at her with her armor on, and polishing her weapons, her mask still on.  
He approached her with two goblets of wine. 

________  
Vallas & Solas

\- You don’t like the party?- His voice made her head turn, looking at him while he sat near her.   
\- Not in the mood to celebrate right now. Too soon. Haven should be reinforced before celebrating… But I do understand they need this… - Her voice was somewhat sad, he didn’t like it.

She stopped polishing her knifes and asked:- I wanted to talk… About what happen in Redcliffe.-   
Her voice seems distant, as thinking, she then looked at him when he questioned:- … The inquisitor told you about her vision of the future?-   
Her nod made him tense a bit.

\- …. Thank you.- Her words made him blink in surprise and confusion.  
He composed himself after a while:- I didn’t do it. It didn’t happen… Not for us. I do not deserve your thanks.-

Vallas smiled and simply answered:- True. But… You did it in that time. You didn’t left me alone… That is something… I’ll not forget…- 

His heart leaped with joy.   
He brushed her still long and uncut hair, letting the strands sliding softly on his fingers. 

He wanted her. He needed her. Forever.   
\- I’m afraid it was you who didn’t leaved ME alone… Thank you Vallas. But… Noneless… And i fear it’s me who can’t stay away from you … Not for a moment…- He smiled with love when she blushed hard, looking at him.

Vallas blinked surprised but with hope when he slowly bent forward, toward her face.   
His lips were so inviting, she could simply lean a bit and they’ll be kissing.   
They stared into each other’s eyes for what it felt like an eternity.

Then she retract, she didn’t want him to kiss her while her face was still like that… And even less with her mask on.

She giggled a bit and humored:- It’ll be awkward with the mask on.-  
Solas blinked, as noticing it only in that moment and laughed with her:- Ah ha! Yes!-  
They kept quiet for a bit.  
-Perhaps you should take it off…- Vallas widen her eyes, he was more eager than he looked. 

She took her hand to brush lightly her mask and hummed:- Perhaps… You kno…-   
The raven stopped deadly when she heard the alarm.  
They were under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your support! *^*


	7. Piercing howl.

Vallas simply jumped ahead with force, letting behind Solas.  
She hated when she was right.   
She hated when she could predict a possible outcome, especially if it involved a direct attack on her new home.  
Her teeth clenched in rage, even if she suggested that they should better prepare, to improve Haven’s defenses.   
There was literally no time.   
She snarled, it would not have happen if they were in Tarasyl'an Te'las.

 

\- It wasn’t your fault. You were helping! You thought there will be more time to prepare, because your flow is slower. But there wasn’t time. He wanted back what it think it his, but in reality it is your… Well, half of it at least.-

She blinked when a voice came from behind her, it was soft, young, yet almost ethereal.

Her movements stopped deadly, she turned to find a pale boy, so fragile, so thin.   
He could read into her heart and Vallas finally recognized his aura:- A spirit?- 

He approached her closely and answered looking a bit uncertain:- My name is Cole… I … Came here to help!-   
Vallas looked at him and suddenly remembered a spirit that tried to help her when she was tortured. It was a compassion spirit, a gentle and soft hearted spirit that wanted so badly to try heal her hurt.   
Try to make her forget her betrayed heart.  
\- Your hurt is so deep, so much… It’ll really take a long time… But I’ll help. I’ll make you forget your hurt.-  
Other than that she couldn’t recall.  
The tortures were too much, the pain was too much.  
She could only hope he didn’t twisted because of her.

She blinked and looked at him from under the mask. 

This boy was a compassion spirit.   
And she was a mentally scarred, wounded in the heart and unstable woman.

\- Don’t worry! I’ll help you especially! You need help! I’ll help!- The boy was so adorable she couldn’t refuse his sweet words even if she didn’t want to be helped right now…

Vallas blinked and was forced to return to the reality:- Right!!! Go help the people here!!-  
Finally she rushed to Malika who was outside the walls:- Malika! Go to the chantry! Quickly regroup the one that can’t fight! I’ll help those in need of help behind the walls! You think of a plan! You have 15 minutes before the full forces come!!!-   
The dwarf was jumping and cutting red templars like there was no tomorrow and using the trebuchets with ability.   
It wasn’t so far from the reality.

Malika shouted with all her voice:- TO THE CHANTRY!!!-   
Vallas nodded and then looked at the trebuchets blinking and having a great idea for that moment.   
The elf was impressed when she saw Malika save every unlucky persons that were trapped in burning buildings of Haven.

Her mind went to the ancient elvhen, who thought themselves the best, the elite of the races.

She started to recall what “her” people would always said.

“We are the most advanced race, the perfect race.” She felt disgusted.  
“We can use magic with elegance and perfection, unlike the stone children.” She felt angered.  
“We are the ruler of the sky, the bringer of harmony.” She let out a mocking sound.  
“We are immortal being that will always rule over this earth” Her own eyes lighten up, red as blood, she felt so fill with a deep rage, screaming for blood.

Yet now, after seeing the dwarfs, the humans, the elves and even the qunari, unite to save this world.  
Unite to show kindness and mercy to the innocents, to the weaker people.  
Moving towards the future.   
Looking forward a better tomorrow.  
Never loosing hope.

She could only feel a warm fondness for them. 

In comparison, the ancient elvhen were sullied, in their own vanity, in their own stagnation.  
They didn’t want to advance further, not really.   
They society was crystallized to a single moment, where “gods” ruled.  
Where the weaker was only something to step on to go higher.

She rushed ahead, quickly slashing down the red templars with absolute rage.

Her own words were resonating, like echoes of long lost moments.

One of their fight.

“Disgusting people who used their power to rise further.” Her memories went to Falon’din who slaughtered thousands for his own vanity and thirst for power.  
“Like peacock who made their tail riches with the blood of the others.” Her hands clenched into fist, trembling a little.  
She couldn’t recall what it was about, probably Mythal again.  
She couldn’t recall his answers either.

“ Do you see it now, Fen?” She asked herself quietly, continuing “The elvhen were doomed from the start, our society was too rot in the core to survive. Now, we are a memory, a ripped, destroyed and almost lost memory. We never were gods, we weren’t even indispensable for this world. We were as any other race. No. As any other people. As we are now. Completely disposable.”  
Her own thoughts scared her for a moment. 

Then she turned her head towards some wounded soldiers in the chantry.  
When she arrived there?  
\- Oh, Maker! We are doomed!!! We are like disposable meat!! We can’t do anything! -  
She smiled softly, kneeling before the scared youngster, forcing him to look at her as she gently say: - Calm down, boy.. We shouldn’t drown in despair. We must not abandon hope!- She sounded like mother Giselle.

Malika went near and hummed.- Vallas, once you mentioned it was your specialty to keep up the motivation of the soldier, and the hope itself. Can you do this now?- It was a whisper as she drank a potion to restore her wounds.

Apparently Cullen told her that.

Vallas blinked at her, then at the boy and finally at the people crying.  
She took a deep breath and looked over Cullen, who was ready and she whispered to him the words the both of them were about to shout together:- WE ARE THE INQUISITION! WE HAVE DONE THE UNTHINKABLE! WE CLOSED THE BREACH, EVEN WHEN NO ONE BELIEVED WE COULD!!! THE HERALD, OUR HOPE IS WITH US!!! SO DO NOT DESPAIR! WE WILL DO THE UNTHINKABLE AGAIN!!!-

Their voice were harmonized together, mighty and full of valor.  
Everyone were surprised by their “duet”, but their voices sorted out the hoped effect.  
She was quite surprised when such simple speech gave a burst of hope to the soldiers and the people.  
Or it was thank to Cullen?  
She looked at the commander with a smiled and nodded in approval:- You are a worthy man, Cullen.-  
He blushed hard but then steeled himself, nodding firmly and muttering while grabbing her hand with both of his :- You too, Vallas. … Oh, Maker… I mean you’re a worthy woman!!! Not a man!!! -

Vallas laughed with joy at that specification.   
It was Solas that broke that strangely peaceful moment.  
His voice low and irritated:- We should get going. The Herald want to go to the trebuchet to prepare it to bury Haven.-

Vallas nodded firmly and say to Cullen:- Take all your soldier and protect them while you escape with the hidden path. I’ll go with Malika.-

Solas glared at Cullen, who still was holding her hand as she shouted:- Someone bring me a spare mage’s staff!!!-   
The apostate widen his eyes at that statement while Harritt went forward with a rush and grumbled:- Finally! The herald told me to prepare it for you, in case you wanted to do your magic.- 

Malika grinned and smiled:- Well then, let’s go! Close the door after we pass!-   
Cole went to Vallas and hummed:- I’ll help Roderick, he doesn’t have much.- 

Varric, Solas, Bull and Dorian went with them, while the others decided to aid the inquisition to escape safely.  
The ancient elvhen smiled, taking a deep breath and looked at Malika and the others go to the trebuchet, while she keep herself before the chantry, focusing their attention on her:- Let’s show this templars how the stars fall.-

She jumped forward, like she was weightless as she grasped with her right hand the staff, making it glow a green strange light, grinning wickedly under her mask as she laughed hard as balls of black fire and magma rained from the sky, taking care of the templars that attempted to follow the others.  
It was bliss fighting with magic again, making her laugh and grin more trought the battle, but she frowned when she saw a dragon, a blighted dragon descend from the sky, and she dashed forward, not caring if Varric, Solas, Bull and Dorian were escaping.   
Nor caring at Solas screams as they dragged him away to prevent him to follow Vallas.

Malika wasn’t with them.  
She felt her heart race, like her feet, her whole body was trembling, rushing, snapping. 

Nothing else mattered in that moment. 

When she saw Malika near the trebuchet with a sword in her hand, she felt relieved.

But that emotion quickly vanished when the dragon and an incredibly ugly man was about to kill her, he was blighted and talking all might.   
\- Yeah shut your fucking mouth you blighted asshole!!!-

She loved Malika’s bad mouthing.  
When the dwarf cut the rope, firing the trebuchet at the mountain… Vallas knew she didn’t have time to turn her head, she knew the sound of an avalanche when she heart it.  
It was a second, only a second and she sprinted forward with magic, taking Malika who seems ready to punch that ugly man in the face and sprinting in a hole she noted some day prior.

Vallas’ body and the snow in that gallery eased the fall, making the elvhen save both with only a possible broken arm and some bent ribs.

But they both passed out for some hours.

It took several try for Vallas to stand on her feet, too tired and in pain, due both her magic cast and the fall.  
It was Malika who helped her stand and walk until the end of the tunnel.   
Until Vallas activated the mark’s power further for Malika’s safety.

\- How did you do that?- Her question was natural as the raven took a deep breath before saying:- The orb… half of its power was mine… Before I got sealed… I didn’t knew where it was nor who activate it until I saw it in the end of “ my face got mashed with potatoes by three horses” guy. I … I’ll tell more of it when I’ll tell a certain story… when my face will be ok… So… please… wait a month… just another month…-

Malika took a deep breath and nodded lightly, she could feel Vallas was not lying.

When they saw the snow storm just outside Vallas quickly glanced around and whispered, tiredly:- I’ll morph into a wolf… it’ll be easier to follow the traces of the inquisition… -   
Malika widen her eyes as the wolf of the future was before her, the white mask was on her forehead, her fur on the face was a bit ragged and uneven, but it was massive, majestic and a perfect pitch black.  
Even if she was limping.

The wolf nuzzled against her and whined pointing ahead as Malika pressed herself against her.   
They could warm each others like that.

It was cold, it was like breathing liquid ice, spiking their lungs, freezing their feet and hands. 

And because of Vallas’ limping they were slow.  
Well… not that the high snow where aiding them…   
No, even without Vallas limping they’ll proceed as slow as that…  
Because of the cold, the wind, the tiredness… the pain.

\- You know Vallas… you sure are warm and soft like this. I think I’ll gladly share the bed with you always.-

The black wolf huffed, as laughing and kept limping ahead, sniffing the ground and the air, but clearly having an hard time due the snow.

 

When Malika fell on the ground Vallas had to turn back into an elvhen, panting and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking at her feet and hands, too cold to keep up.  
Then she put her heated mask around Malika’s face.   
\- It’ll be a shame if your nose will fall off... Now Malika… Sing for me… Keep singing and stay awake.- Her voice was dragged out barely as she turned again into a wolf.  
Trembling and taking the dwarf on her back.

Placing down her broken paw and walking with more speed, whining.   
Crying due the pain.

While Malika sang softly, trying to keep awake, feeling better for the warmness that Vallas and the mask produced….

Yet … 

How could Vallas keep on that mask?

Everything was pitch black, it felt like it was blinding her. 

It felt like it was a cage.  
A chain to keep you from doing something…   
It felt bad. It felt extremely unpleasant.

The dwarf felt Vallas shake and limp many time, as to be at the end of her forces.   
She was sacrificing herself for her.

But Malika felt sleepy. She couldn’t go on any further… Even if she was on Vallas’ back.

-Vallas…. I can’t stay awake… Just leave me here… Save yourself…-

The wolf kept walking, trembling, arriving in a tight gap of rocks.  
A faint light ahead.

\- Vallas… - 

The wolf stopped and suddenly let out a terrible loud howl.   
And then fell on the snow, unable to continue.

As Malika drift off… She swore she could hear commander virgin’s and mighty seeker Cassandra’s voices…

 

____________  
Solas 

It took all Bull’s strength to physically avoid him to chase Vallas while she ran towards the dragon…  
He was dragged away and when finally he could free himself…

The avalanche destroyed Haven.

 

He fell on his knees, gasping with a broken breath :- No….-  
He felt his whole soul and heart torn apart.   
Like that day.

Like that terrible day… Where guided by hate, rage and blindness… He thought she was as guilty as them.

He felt lifeless…   
His mistakes were the cause of all this…   
And as always… Vallas paid the too high price of what he did.

He felt hopeless… Without a reason to live… 

Only his duty was left… A duty that now seems not good enough to repent.

He was mourning Vallas and Malika, silently.  
While the rest of the camp fell on pure desperation, their Herald was no more.   
He wanted to think he was the only one mourning for the ancient elvhen…

But it was clearly that everyone there was giving the same mourning cries to Vallas too…

A strange ancient elvhen who liked to help others… Who liked to do pranks and joke around, boosting the morale…

He took a deep breath, clenching the necklace he had on himself and quietly whispered: (Bana… My half… My shadow…I’m so sorry…)

 

His mind froze like the camp when they heard a loud and piercing howl, it was too big for a normal wolf… too strong for a tiny wolf…

He turned around and after few minutes Cassandra was rushing back with Malika in her arms, barely awake while Cullen rushed after her, only that in his arms, there was Vallas’ body. Limping and barely breathing.

\- HEALERS! PREPARE FIRES, BLANKETS AND POTIONS!! THE HERALD AND VALLAS ARE ALIVE!!! THEY NEED CURE!!!- Cullen shouted hard, transporting Vallas toward the nearest fire, helped by mother Giselle and all those she saved.

He felt he could breath again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! ^^


	8. Like the breach in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this long pause but i'm really struggling in these times while writing so i'll be slowler for a bit.   
> Sorry and thank you for your support!!

If a god really exist… He or she was pretty mad at her.

Vallas could barely breath, the needles of ice that felt like piercing her skin were making her seeking out a safe refuge in the fade, cutting out the physical pain she was feeling at the moment.  
She felt the broken bone of her arm being roughly set back in place, even from her safe spot in the fade.  
She could even hear her scream of agony, sipping under her skin.

“You are no more the strongest.”

“The orb is lost. You lost your power.”

“You are no more the dread wolf.”

“YOU ARE NO MORE HIS HALF.”

The tiny pieces of skull of the first despair demon were all over her hands before she could realize to have moved towards him.

It felt refreshing the sensation of blood on her hands, even the smell of it was calming.  
Her eyes were bright red, reflecting perfectly the color of the blood.

\- Do you really think Solas will like you even after he discover what kind of monster you are?-   
They voices were murmuring venom directly on her heart.

\- You are just a blood thirst beast that was trained for killing and destroy everything you touch.-   
She knew it was true. It didn’t surprise her when the demon start to talk about her unnatural pleasure for the fight.

\- No wonder your Fen sealed you away, you were even worse of the evanuris. You are a twisted soul. A disgusting product of your twisted mind.-   
Vallas kept silent, twisting her head to the side, looking at the group of despair demon there.   
\- Not even your body is pure anymore, you are a disgusting beast, seeking pleasure with violence, blood and death. You should’ve accept Elgar’nan’s proposition and suppress the slaves rebellion, Mythal and Fen.-  
Vallas kept silent not answering, not giving in. Closing her heart and ears.

Suddenly an image of herself appeared, her clothes were torn, ripped in many place, exposing especially her intimate place.  
Her eyes swelled with tears, while cuts, hematomas, sweat and a disgusting liquid were dirtying her whole body, dripping from her messily, with blood, tears and….

Darkness.

\- Being Elgar’nan’s lover would have been better than this. ANYTHING would’ve been better than THIS!! FEN!!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU KILLED ME!?-   
Her voice was full of hate, disgust and despair.

It was making her revive those terrible days, chained, abused, tortured.  
A never ending cycle of rape and torture, of bleeding and humiliation. 

But at the same time. It was a relieve.   
She was out.  
She was now free.  
Remembering that… The broken arm seems a petty thing.

She saved Malika.

That was worth something.

That meant she wasn’t a monster… not anymore.

She’ll fight her twisted nature with all her will.   
She’ll fight for what she’ll find worth.  
No more living for someone else.  
No more stopping her own happiness.

She’ll live for herself!

She looked up, to the despair demons around her, grinning wickedly as they seems to jolt and back off.

\- What doesn’t kill you make you stronger, pathetic demons.- She whispered with her grin as she walked around, deciding to clean a bit that part of the fade from demons, to keep the inquisition sleeping peacefully.

It was like dancing in the essence of those twisted spirit. 

It was like resetting the order to them…

Giving them a new fresh start.

It wasn’t the end, not for them.

_________  
Solas

 

Solas was walking near the carriage that was transporting Vallas’, she was still unconscious even after four days… 

They were traveling towards Tarasyl'an Te'las, their old home and castle, where Vallas could be safe and familiar…

At least enough to speed her recovery and shielding her from demons and temptations.  
He inhaled deeply when Cullen went near him asking worried:- Is lady Vallas still sleeping?- 

The apostate’s voice was cold as he answer simply:- Yes.-   
The commander took too freedom in watching her with his silly and unworthy puppy eyes. 

The raven was still wearing her mask, even if cracked slightly.

When will she tell her story to him? 

When will she decide to take off her mask?

He missed her dearly, he missed her red eyes and her grins.

Her face bighting up whenever he propose to go hunt together…  
She would love to run with him in the forest, with wolfs and in their feral form.   
It felt like pure freedom, like no one could stop them.

He clenched the hand on his wolf’s jaw, freezing in place, how could’ve him ignored her heated gaze full of love towards him?

How could’ve dismissed everything as “affection”!?

He felt like kneeling down, dreading the possibility of feeling what she felt.   
If now she’ll start to ignore him…   
If she’ll reject him… 

He shook his head, feeling almost his heart breaking.

No…  
No.  
NO!

He suffered too when he sealed her!  
He felt like his soul, heart and body were ripping in two.   
Empty like never before.

He froze.

A suddenly realization smashed him like if the world crashed on him. 

 

Not even the death of Mythal was anything near that experience.

 

He inhaled sharply with his nose looking at Vallas as he felt his chest bursting with guilt.  
It took all his self control not to kneel near Vallas body and beg for her forgiveness, for her mercy.  
He’ll gladly rip his own flesh for pleasing her. 

He was about to bit the inside of his cheek, to distract himself from all the guilt and mixed emotions that were growing inside him when a sudden move from the raven made him jolt, rushing to her side:- Vallas! Are you awake?!- 

Her mask was on the way so he couldn’t tell at all.  
He didn’t get answer.

The apostate sighed, shaking his head went ahead towards Malika, that was leading the inquisition towards their new base.

They finally were arrived after another day of trip.

That night he searched her in the fade, tempted to show himself as a wolf…   
A form she still remember…   
A form that couldn’t be forgotten not even with all the tortures.

Her favorite form.

He took a deep breath and wondered around the fade, searching for her scent, her mana, anything.

It was to his surprise to notice she wasn’t hiding at all. 

Only she was surrounded in spirits, no, demons remain. 

Smiling wickedly. 

Giggling madly and hugging herself.

The pure image of madness.   
The image of the dread wolf, satisfied with her actions.

A bloodthirsty creature that finally was free of doing what she wanted.

He felt his wolf’s ears fell down.  
Was that fear?

Vallas turned her face towards him and widen her eyes, her gaze was shocked.

The time stopped as she saw clearly that white, splendid wolf, standing there. 

Fen.

\- My hal…- She stopped deadly and then looked at him shock, longing, sadness were quickly replace by fear, rage and desperation.

\- NO!!! NO!!! GO AWAY!!! YOU’RE NOT HIM!!! YOU’RE A FEAR DEMON!! YOU’RE A NIGHTMARE!!! HE DOESN’T CARE!! HE NEVER LOOKED AT ME WITH THOSE EYES FILLED WITH LOVE!!! DISAPPEAR!!! DISAPPEAR!!! -   
She suddenly turned herself into a huge black wolf, howling hard and roaring of pure rage. 

The fade shook like never before, shocked to hear its masters being so shocked and upset.

The dread wolf, Fen’harel were reunited and yet Vallas refused to believe that he was before her.

Solas felt his whole world crush on him. 

He felt his heart ripping off his chest as he tried to talk to her, tried to explain.

Her howl was piercing and pure desperation as he let go, waking himself up, while warm tears wetted his cheeks.

Vallas took all her strength and finally woke up, looking around confused and gasping, trembling hard as she recognized that place.

The place where she was sealed… 

The place where her nightmare started.

Tarasyl'an Te'las.

 

She was in Skyhold.

Her scream pierced the night like the breach pierced the skies.


	9. New face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay and short chapter. 
> 
> Lately it's really hard to write.

Malika took a deep breath finally being able to rest.

They had to sedate Vallas while she was screaming in elvhen, if because of pain or fear she couldn’t tell, but at least she seems now peaceful with how she slept now.  
Solas seems not wanting to leave her for a second, squeezing her hand.

She tried to ask him why was she shouting, but he seems too in pain to answer.  
Probably was about the tortures she received.  
She took a deep breath, trembling and sometimes summoning someone’s name…  
Probably the lover that betrayed her.

 

________  
Solas.  
The apostate looked at her, her wounded arm was still in place and when she finally woke up she started to scream in terror.  
He had to forcefully sedate her with magic.  
Her words to terrible to let her continue to suffer like that.

\- NO! NO!! NOT AGAIN!!! I WON’T BE SEALED AGAIN!!! PLEASE NO!!!! NO!!! FEN!! FEN I BEG YOU! NO!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! DON’T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!! NO !!! THE PAIN!!! THEY’RE RIPPING MY FLESH!!!- 

Her being again in Skyhold was a huge shock since it was where she was sealed away. 

Solas took a deep breath and guarded her, trying to comfort her at the best he could.

Finally she opened again her eyes, calm, looking around:- Solas… i… sorry about before… - she trembled looking away.  
\- I thought that…- Her voice cracked up.

The apostate kissed her forehead and shivered:- it’s ok. I’m here.-

Vallas took a deep breath and for the first time she hugged him.

Needing him.

\- Solas…- her tone was sweet, in need and … in love?  
His name on her lips was honey for his ears.  
He longed to feel her again like that.  
But this time he swore he’ll not mess up everything .

He’ll not betray her again.

-Welcome home.-  
His voice wasn’t as solid as he wanted, but made her sigh in relief, that was good enough.

\- I’m home.-  
The god of rebellion shivered and finally, felt a real connection with her. 

He felt that this was their fresh start.

__________________________________  
Vallas  
While her mental recovery seems pretty fast, she noticed her body wasn’t healing at the same speed. 

She was grateful for that. 

Her broken arm was rigidly tied up and she had to go to the healing mages at least once a day to help her flesh and body recover a bit quickly.

How could she tell that she preferred being like that? 

Unable to fight.  
Being able to stay in peace and rest all she wanted, gazing at the sky, drinking with Bull and trembling as she took off her mask and looked into a mirror Josephine placed in her room.

Her face was back to normal.

She stared at her now restored skin, touching it with her free hand, stroking the soft skin, pressing the skin over her jaw and taking a deep breath.

She could recognize herself… But at the same time it was a stranger reflected in the mirror.

She smirked wickedly whispered to herself:- I can start over. I am not the dread wolf anymore… I can do good… I can be… free.-

Her long hair, were almost like a starry sky now, she wasn’t sure if it was because her mental state changed… or because she went near the orb for a little time. 

Or maybe it was because of Malika and her mark.

 

Vallas smile was softer as she hang the mast at her side. 

A reminder.

When she went out of her room she blinked, seeing Varric there and waving at her:- Hey, mask! Want go grab a dr… Woah!- He took a moment to look at her and suddenly exclaimed:- Mask you look amazing!! Your face is back to normal!- 

Her laugh was sincere as she spoke in a crystal like voice:- Indeed, Varric. And I’m accepting the drinking offer. It’s not like I can go train the soldiers with a broken arm and my leg still hurting...-  
She giggled and took a deep breath putting the mask on, wanting to make a surprise for the others too.

They went to the tavern, drinking and talking a bit, then she noticed, all the inner circle was there, even Madame De Fer, which was a unique occasion more than rare.  
She then started to suspect what was going on.

Was this a sort of party?

Varric gave her a stronger drink as Malika giggled leaning over her and talking about Josephine’s beauty, probably already drunk.

Vallas looked at Josephine who was blushing and thanking the inquisitor for her compliments then Varric said:- So, Mask… want to tell us your story now? The real one.-

Solas froze in place, widening his eyes as she looked at them and took off her mask.

The inner circle and the advisors were silent, staring with a gasp.

\- Well if ya wanna come later in my bed I’ll be glad to Li…-

-SERA!!!- 

Vallas was extremely impressed by the synchronized scream from everyone.

Her giggled was a bit muffled but then sighed and say with a smile:- I promised I’ll tell you the story when my face was healed…-

She then looked in the eyes Solas and say:- And I never broke a promise before.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Vallas before the face restoration and in her night dress! i thank my friend Ioana to made this beautiful tarot card!!!
> 
> Go see her amazing art here if you want! XD http://ioanaartblog.tumblr.com/


	10. The white wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long but it's really an emotional challenge sometimes.

Vallas sighed and took a seat, getting herself comfortable, leaning back on the wall and keeping perfect balance effortlessly, looking up to all the inner circle of the inquisitor around her, sitting down.  
It was good for once being listened to like that.  
She waited for everyone to bring over drinks, food and for Varric to take off his book and quill, Josie seems to do the same, apparently they agreed to take notes together.

The raven took a deep breath and started:- Ok I’ll use a story I heard once since it’s basically the same thing that happen to me…. Once upon a time… -

\- Mask…- Varric voice was a bit annoyed. 

Vallas giggled and say:- Let me say this story the way I want. – She sighed again and restarted:- I don’t know how many thousands years have passed since the begin… And at this point I don’t care… But I’ll tell you this story… - She grabbed a drink and gulped it continuing:- The story of the black wolf and the white wolf.-

\---------  
Once, the magic travelled freely the land, filling it with beauty and power, it create marvels, and the spirits roamed freely in the air, singing and giggling around.  
One day, a high noble, feeling extremely drunk of her power and as always wanting new toys to play with, decided to capture a great wolf spirit and tame it as her, giving it a physical form. 

They couldn’t predict the wolf’s power was so great, that when they started the rite… it split itself into two wolfs, that were one the opposite and reflection of the other.

A female wolf as black as the night… And a gorgeous male wolf as white as the snow. 

The two shared a bond far stronger than sibling, they were one being, they were twin souls. Two face of the same coin.   
One will think that they’ll love each others in a deep way that no one ever experience…   
And it was true.  
They loved each others really much…  
… Only not in the same way.

While the white wolf saw the black wolf as his sister and friend... The black wolf loved the white wolf as a wife love his husband… As a woman love a man.

One day, the noble saw potential in the white wolf, and decided to mark it as her own, making him her guardian, her prized trophy.

The black wolf opposed and refused the mark, but didn’t run away even when she was wounded by the servants of the noble. 

The black wolf went to her half and begged him to strip himself of the mark and run away with her. That they should be free, and not chained to someone like simple dogs.

The white wolf refused, praising the noble with effort, about how she was maternal, right and powerful.

It was in that moment that the black wolf realized with horror … That the white wolf was in love with the noble.   
He was blind about everything that the servants of that maternal noble were doing to his half and about how they wanted to take out the white wolf, since he was becoming too powerful and important for the noble. 

Even if her heart was broken, she decided that will continue to protect his half no matter what… she convinced herself that it was because she wanted him happy… But the truth was that she was hoping he’ll, one day, love the black wolf in the way she loved him.

The black wolf kept protecting her beloved half for years and years… Lying to herself about her yearn for him, about her selfishness and desires…

Until one day…  
The white wolf came to her, without the noble’s marks on him.  
He started to talk about how the mark made everyone slaves, how the nobles were using them and how unfair it was.  
Things needed to change, and he needed her to run away with him, to help him out.  
To start a rebellion.

The black wolf was overjoyed, thinking he finally understood her feeling and the truth before his eyes.  
So she followed him happily, agreeing with his cause.   
If that meant to be with him, being close to him and maybe having more chance to love him more… She didn’t care what the task was.

If it was for him, she’ll gladly dip herself in a pool of blood.  
\-------  
Vallas took a pause, taking a long drink from his huge pint of dragon’s piss and sighed drinking more and more, making the others a bit worried. 

Thinking about it now. She felt stupid.

She felt like growling and curse his name…   
Her name.

She wanted to stop being so stupid.  
\-----  
She was starting to feel closer to him, until one day she found the noble with the white wolf, discussing about plans…  
Or at least that was what they were trying to show off.  
They were sweaty, panting and the air was filled with the smell of sex.

The black wolf never felt so much despair in her heart, nor had she ever desired so much to lunch herself at the white wolf’s throat like that day.   
He lied to her, he didn’t got free of her marks, he simply was doing her biddings willingly and didn’t hesitate to ask the black wolf, his half, to take the worst job of them all, to be the one more exposed to any threat in his revolution, to take up the worst name and doing the noble’s bidding to make sure she was the only noble powerful enough remaining after all that.  
She sent her in the frontline to kill their enemies.  
\-----

Varric seems overly disgusted:- Wait!! You’re telling me that the white wolf not only became even more succubus to the noble by banging her, but he threw in the pit of fighting what he considered his sister!?-   
Solas was tense, almost red in his face, he trembled hard.  
His mind was in pure panic, guilt and confusion. Vallas knew what he and Mythal were doing that day… The day he asked her to become the dread wolf.   
Solas took a deep gulp of his ale and quickly remember that day and froze.   
How could he had missed her face shocked and making a dead expression as they were still panting and setting themselves right after sex…   
Vallas saw them, she was looking at him with rage, with pain, with desperation.   
And he ignored her like she was just a pawn to move, like she was just a ….

He jolted drinking more and hissed:- Unforgivable.-

He’ll never forgive himself for what he did to her… Yet…

Yet…  
He wanted her now.  
He yearned her now.

 

Vallas took another gulp of ale and hummed smiling creepily:- Well.. let’s continue.-  
\------------------------------------

The black wolf, angered and made crazy due the pain in her heart. Became a mindless beast, slaughtering all their enemies, becoming a source of fear and dread for them.   
Her rage was compared only to her wounded heart.   
She didn’t mind if she’ll get hit by an arrow, slashed by a sword… wounded by magic.  
She’ll fight in that horrible and desperate way, snapping her jaws at her enemies, dipping her teeth in their throat and ripping them, bathing in their blood.

Just for him.   
\------------------------------

Vallas smiled creepily as she said with a mocking grin:- A terrible fool, right? She could be free from the pain if she simply ripped that noble throat… Or the white wolf’s throat.-

Varric was about to ask to stop the story, it clearly made her mental state perishing rapidly as even the inquisitor was about to do the same.

Bull already standing to go to her.

But it was Cole’s voice that made Vallas jolt.

\- But she’ll never do that… Because she loved him. And she wanted him happy, more than anything else.- 

Vallas blinked something inside her ripping apart as warm tears started to run on her cheek.

Solas’ heart was ripping in half. 

He stood and went to her, touching her shoulder.

\- Please, you don’t have to force yourself… Stop.- He couldn’t bear to hear the rest, stopping her now was more for himself than for her.

\- No.- Her voice broke a bit but then she pushed away his hand.

\- I want to continue.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank a lot to ioana since she made such awesome tarots card for me! 
> 
> go see her art here! it's amazing! http://ioanaartblog.tumblr.com/


	11. And the black wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay i did it!!! In a decent amount of time!

It took a good minute to stop crying.   
Cole’s words took her heart back at those days.

Where she was split between her desire to let him be happy… And the much obscure one of simply kill Mythal before him while they were having sex.

She hid her face in her hand for a moment, hiding the bloodthirsty and maniacal expression she now had.   
She took a deep breath and sighed, looking up to the ceiling.

Her memories were still perfect, a big white wolf, his eyes, stormy eyes.

She could taste her own tears, remembering the bitter despair and rage she felt those years.

 

Vallas took a deep gulp of air again and then sighed, continuing her story.  
\-------------   
While the black wolf kept fighting, spilling blood to calm her inner rage and despair… The white wolf became a symbol of hope and freedom. Nobody suspected he frolicked and fucked one of those nobles that enslaved them. 

Pretending to protect them she was the worst slavers of them all. One that blind them with a fake motherly love, when in reality she was the most wicked of them all. Using any mean to get to her objective. Hiding behind a mask of wisdom, she killed so to fill a whole empire, using her “motherly rage” as an excuse.

Binding you with sweet words and promises she’ll never fulfill… She was just but a liar, hungry for power.

\------------- 

Solas clenched his fist hard.   
No.  
Mythal wasn’t like that…  
She was…  
He trembled a bit, remembering the pain of losing her.   
The pain of her death…  
But then he felt a tear in his heart.

He couldn’t imagine the pain Vallas felt seeing him with Mythal… If that really was how she saw her.

She was getting to the worse part.

\-------------

The black wolf out of desperation and madness, decided that it’ll be easier to take off their enemies, cutting them out from their allies and then striking them. 

Her thirst for blood was making her change.  
Her desperation already pushed her in a corner.  
So she decided to fight like a dying animal, without anything to lose, with just one objective…  
To protect her half.

The black wolf used to be the voice of reason, but now, she felt like a storming chaos. 

Pure madness.

She could gladly build steps made of corpses just to be sure that her beloved was happy.  
Oh, such a delusion.  
Oh, such a fool.

Sadly, this made the white wolf part from her even more, backing off in disgust when he saw his half covered in blood. 

He stepped back from her even when he was the one pushing her in the middle of that storm of fights.

\--------------------

Solas froze completely.  
Was that how she saw him?

No…   
No.  
NO!   
NEVER!   
He never was disgusted by her!!!!   
NOT EVEN ONCE! HE NEVER STEPPED BACK FROM HER!   
HE…

The memory of her covered in blood made him froze.  
She looked shocked, defeated, desperate…

He gasped, grabbing his chest in pain.

He let her alone.  
\------------------------

The black wolf hid her pain, her despair behind a mocking smile.  
Behind her reputation of terrible monster.

But it was then that she changed.   
She became even worse.  
From mindless beast.

To a perfect war strategist.

The black wolf started to organize herself, growing her own allies number.  
She stopped to let the despair guide her.

She started to be saw as a symbol too…  
Dreadful symbol for their enemies…  
And hope and integrity for the slaves that fought with her.

 

It was different from his half, he became reckless and hotheaded.  
While she shifted into a collected example of calm and reason once again.  
\-------------

The inquisitor blinked and asked:- Wait … So she got over it?-

Varric shook his head and Vivienne, Bull and Dorian did the same.

\- On the contrary, my dear. She evolved due to her despair. Trying new ways to get to her real objective.- Explained Madame De Fer.

\- From chaotically trying to get his attention, to a real plan to assure that he’ll become her… At least this is what I will do.- Dorian pointing out, excited and charmed by the story.

Varric whispered under his breath to Bull:- And that usually mean no good. – 

Bull answered in a whisper:- Probably she’s gonna kill him or his noble lover.-

Solas stirred and almost snarled:- Stop speculating on it!-   
They looked at him surprised and shocked and the dwarf answered:- Now, now, Chuckles. Do not take it personally. It’s just a story.-  
Solas took a deep breath and composed himself sitting down as Cole whispered:- The black wolf was kind.-

\--------------

The white wolf started to plan something, something that didn’t let the black wolf participate in. Leaving her outside to avoid suspects… 

And while the black wolf felt her heart ripping every time she felt him and the noble copulating…   
She decided to look away and keep walking in that road filled with blood.

Until…

One day the black wolf learned about an assassination plat against the noble that was the white wolf lover.

Conflicted, she decided to save her, to prove her half that she was better than that woman.  
So she went to the noble’s most loyal guard to warn him.

While warning him and telling all that, the palace was attacked.  
In a clash of fire and magic the guard and the black wolf rushed to save the woman… But they arrived too late.

The black wolf, even if angry and disliking the woman really much, for stealing her half’s heart…   
She knew that her death will only bring unwanted chaos and war to their people.  
So she used magic to make at least her spirit survive and being able to migrate to another body, one her guards will easily prepare… 

But…

Lady luck never smiled at her.  
While she was still dirty of her blood trying to save her…  
The white wolf arrived, finding his half in that scene. 

 

With a sprint the white wolf rammed into his half, slamming her away from his dead lover.

 

In a pit of despair and pain, the black wolf tried to reason with him.  
She begged him to listen to her.   
It wasn’t like he thought!   
She didn’t killed her!

 

He couldn’t even look at her… 

For 3 months he mourned.  
Rejecting the black wolf with all he had.

Until he called his half, preparing a scheme to take all those who planned the assassination.  
She agreed to help him, working hard.   
His plan was perfect, without fails, thanks to the black wolf cooperation.

Proving they were invincible together.

 

After barely a month, they put the plan in motion. 

Taking all the nobles involved in the assassination… And even the others.

The black wolf lured them all and when she was about to make sure they’ll be trapped in a cage where they’ll ever return…

In the single moment where she finally lowered her defenses…

She was betrayed.

Sharp teeth bit her neck, launching her forward, into the other side of the bars. 

Trapping her.

And when the black wolf turned around, injured, she saw her half’s eyes.

Filled with hate and rage.

He forsaken her.

After all she did, he betrayed her, discarding the black wolf in a pit with their worst enemies.

She never felt dead inside like in that moment.

When the nobles realized what happen.

They skinned the wolf alive, set her fur on fire and tortured her for all eternity.  
\------------------

Varric blinked and waited for her to continue, then asked:- Wait… That’s it?!

Vallas after some moments and more mugs hummed:- That’s it.-

The author blinked and hummed taking notes:- Seriously, mask. Charming, dramatic and horror story. But you have to work on the final.-

Vallas answer to the dwarf snapping at him a bit:- It’s not a story I can twist and turn to my pleasure. It go that way. There are no happy endings in it. Accept it.-

She took a deep breath as Varric blinked and then grabbed her hand:- Let’s go take some air, Mask.-

The raven looked at his big hand and nodded before freezing, Solas voice ringing in her ears.

\- I heard that story in a different way!- His voice sounded pained, almost desperate.

Her red eyes pointed themselves on him as he continued, visually pained even if he tried to hide it.

\- The white wolf… At the end… Realized his terrible act of madness he just did, by looking into the eyes of his beloved half…. And cursed himself, begging for forgiveness to his lost half, and never he felt pain as great as that… Even the death of his lover paled before the depth of that pain…-  
He trembled, waiting for her reaction, waiting for something sarcastic, for anything at all… 

Vallas’ face twisted into a stern and bitter expression:- … A twisted story that someone who didn’t like the ending would say. I wonder if the one that told first this variation… Did a similar thing the white wolf did… and told this to felt less guilty.- Her voice sounded cold as ice as she went with Varric outside.

Solas felt like the world just collapsed on him and almost couldn’t hear Bull saying:- She’s too wounded to believe that… Even if it’s true.-

Varric walked a quiet place on the walls of Skyhold and hummed:- Hey. Look, Mask. All the stars are bright tonight…- She blinked and looked up a bit, still too emotional.  
The dwarf smiled and let her sit down on the stone, petting her:- I understand your pain… Your love.- He petted her back and added:- I am in a … similar situation… - He then hummed opening his arms:- Take it all out now. Take it all out… And finally let it all behind you … And move on.-

Vallas couldn’t believe how that dwarf… That storyteller, could see inside her as she started to cry hard, like a child. 

Never in her life she cried so hard, muffled and covered by the sound of the wind and the tavern becoming lively again.

She didn’t care about her tears, she didn’t care about anything.

Not even about Solas looking at her with a pained expression from under the walls.

That night she definitely decided to throw away that broken heart of her and start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	12. What remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally and really really slowly i'm making it... It's so hard and complex to mix Vallas emotions...

“Salgehsa, wake up.” Chanted a familiar voice, startling Vallas, waking her up instantly. 

Her red eyes were bright as she looked around the room she slept in.   
It was a cramped old library with tomes forgotten by the time, written in a familiar language, her language.

She stood up gently looking at the huge tome, open at a casual page on the desk at the center of “her” room.  
Vallas lately decided to prevent herself from entering the fade completely. 

No more delusions. No more pain.

No more Fen’harel.

 

She took a deep breath and left the room, going to wash herself away from Skyhold. 

Even since that night at the tavern, she felt like recovering, like being reborn.

She took a deep breath, smiling in the night while she stripped and immersed herself in the freezing cold water, letting out a long sigh of relief.

Her skin felt rejuvenated, the coldness of the water giving her a good wake up call. Giving her the energies to wash herself carefully and then dressing up as she blinked, looking at her far too long hair.

She sat on the rock beside the little pond of water and took the dagger at her side, starting to cut her hair while looking at her reflection.

“Salgehsa, I need you to infiltrate in the enemy camp and…” 

Vallas snarled and casted a freezing spell on the surface of water, panting hard.

She chuckled and cut her hair like she had them in the past, as the dread wolf and then giggled :- It’s too late to call me that.-

Her eyes traveled around before hearing in her memory again his voice calling.

“ Salgehsa!”

She looked at the distorted reflection the ice offered her and chuckled humming with a dark tone at that memory, with a creepy smile:- Salgehsa is no more, wolf. Only Salhasine remain. – 

Vallas took a deep breath and smiled changing with her magic her clothes, making them a much darker and   
authoritarian version of her elvhen armor.

It was time to stop restrain herself and live like she desired.

 

She returned back when the sun started to rise, making the guards a bit disoriented at first, but let her pass without saying a thing. She took a deep breath and went into the rotunda, sitting on Solas’ desk and looking at the murals he was about to finish. 

Something about it made her guts knot. So many wolfs… So many…

The style was purely elvhen, and filled with a deeper meaning. 

Secrets message? No that wasn’t it, not entirely.  
Emotions? Definitely… But which one in particular?

Vallas took her time before stating in a whisper :- Guilt.-

She took a deep breath and then went closer, blinking and noticing a black wolf bleeding a lot in a corner, and at the other side a white wolf looking at it from across the painting … 

She touched them, they seemed … recent, but she couldn’t tell if they were put there before or after the tavern’s story night.

 

She squinted her eyes, thinking deeply before she heard someone clear his voice:- Vallas, I didn’t expect you to be here… But I am please you are…-

Her reasoning was interrupted so quickly that she forgot the reasoning she was doing:- Good morning Solas… I see you wanted to put your… Touch in the room. A really traditional technique… even if you put your own in it…- 

His hands were behind his back asking:- I wanted to something to stay behind to tell the inquisition’s story…- 

She nodded and say:- I understand the concern, it’s really easy to distort a memory and make the whole story completely different, the dalish are a good example… - 

Solas hummed in approval but then jolted when she turned around: her expression uninterested and calm, something that he remembered before her going in the heart of the war zone. 

-You cut your hair…- He stated, trying to get focused on something else.

Vallas smiled coldly and answered with a calm voice:- They suit me better this way… And I need a change. - 

Solas nodded gently, his eyes were full of passion, looking at her, unsure to how approach her.

The raven smiled, looking up, it was so early no one was up yet. She took a deep breath and turned towards Solas, suddenly slamming him to the wall and asking:- Say… I noticed that you like to look at me a lot… With eyes full of passion, full of fire. How do I have to take it?-

Solas gasped, not expecting it at all, her eyes, were… Different.

He never saw that kind of desire, and twisted lust inside her before. He always only saw… Longing in her eyes when looking at him when they were Fen’harel.

-I … There must be a mistake I never…- He started to lie to himself yet again.

She leaned in humming, pressing her plump chest to his:- It’s ok… Nothing’s wrong to look at me like a man would, nor is wrong desiring my body. If you want to not get involved in that sense… It’s not a problem either… We could simply help each other’s having benefits even if we are not bonded nor a couple. -  
He inhaled sharply, grabbing her wrists and pressing her against the whole with almost violence:- Vallas?!- 

She gasped and giggled:- Oooh, are you afraid to hurt me? I can take much more… - Her voice was playful, like nothing happen.

Solas snarled concerned:- Stop this madness!? Are you possessed by a desire demon?!- He panted hard, blushing lightly. No! This wasn’t normal for her!  
She had too much dignity to ask for something so lustful like become friends with benefits. 

The raven let out an rich laugh, smiling at him and getting closer with her lips to his:- I assure you no demon can touch me. –  
She then whispered to him, looking into his eyes:- Is it so strange for me to desire you? To want to satisfy a lust I kept at bay for far too long? Solas I am tired to hold back and maybe see the one I want get taken away. So what’s wrong with me asking this?-

She giggled as he ripped her wrists harder keeping her pinned as he inhaled deeply again, feeling a pit of arousal grow just below is navel.

His lips shook lightly and then stated:-You’re not like this! You should be more…-

-Innocent? - She inquiry looking at him like he just said something stupid.

She smiled and licked her lips answering :- I was tortured for centuries … do you really thing they limited themselves to simply torture me? Are you that naïve? - 

He shook hard, not believing her and almost shouted:- STILL YOU SHOULD NEV…!-

She quickly silenced him with a forceful kiss, easily freeing herself and pushing him back and pinning him to his desk with much of his surprise.

She smiled and looked at him with starving eyes:- I am tired to hold back, Solas. I set my eyes on you. You’re my prey now and I’ll not let you escape no matter what.-

He gasped feeling her biting between his shoulder and neck and marking him panting hard:- V Vallas! Stop…t try to reason!!-   
Vallas smiled at him softly before her eyes light up looking at him like a predator would with a prey.

Then her voice spoke softly in elvhen:- Reason is dead, Pride. Only Madness remain.- 

Solas jolted and looked at her, unable to speak due to her lips being over his again.

She parted and giggled saying:- I’ll give you a week to answer me. If you refuse I’ll hunt you down before passing to the next prey. Have a good day, Solas.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so slow, my head is filled with many ideas... Too many and not all Vallas relate.


	13. I've got my eyes on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREEEEEEECCCH. I am writing... but it'll tkae a bit for the next chapter ....

Hunger.   
Desire.  
Lust.  
Need.  
Instinct.  
Madness.

Vallas felt a mix of all those sensations just below her navel, knotting her guts and making them throb almost painfully. 

She shouldn’t feel like that, she shouldn’t have said that to Solas.

But she wanted it. She needed someone to fill the void that Fen left inside her heart, inside her soul.

Her fast steps took her again inside her room, locking the door with magic and panting hard, she felt… relieved, wild and light.

Free.

She felt euphoric. 

She just assaulted Solas asking him to be hers, to be her sexual partner.

She hardly contained her giggles. It felt so good to be able to express like that her emotions. 

While she was giggling harder, Solas was still half laying on his desk, shocked, worried, frozen and in a way incredibly aroused.

He couldn’t believe that his sweet half, so calm, contained and always holding back…

Could be so wild, strong and sensual when letting to her desire run free. 

Her eyes were pond of a repress lust, adorned by passion as red as blood.  
How could’ve been so blind? So… Unaware of her of that part of her …

It was strange, it was like her reason… Her personality was… Twisted…

He froze.

His eyes widening, as realization hit him.

She wasn’t Salgehsa … She wasn’t reason anymore.

Only Salhasine … Only madness remained.

His action twisted her nature to the point that she turned into something else.

Her spirit was corrupted and now it was totally absent of reason…

Totally absent? 

No more reason?

Who was he kidding? That wasn’t it.

She was acting accordingly to her frustrations, to her desires that were unjustly denied by him.

And even if she was really a “demon” now… Was that really an issue?

It wasn’t usual for her to let her wild part run lose when she killed.

She simply never did when asking someone else about sex…

 

He stood up and looked at his own painting, crossing his arms lightly.  
Before letting them fell to his side.

Did she ever asked about sex? Did she ever show any interest in that?

Yet she claimed she wasn’t innocent … And heavily implied that the evanuris raped her…

They’ll pay even more… But for now…

He was more interest in finding a clue to understand if she did it with one of their agents too…

 

He started to examine his memories with care, he could now see her longing stares, her sadness, her anger…

Always looking at him.

Always yearning for her half.

No…

Oh no…

She was waiting for him to take her, she was waiting to give all herself only to him.

His beloved half was still virgin when he imprisoned her in the fade.  
He took a deep breath, covering his mouth with his hand before walking out of the rotunda, he needed air.

 

Four days passed.  
Vallas was smoking from the pipe Blackwall gently made for her, it was quite pretty, with incision that resembled a wolf… 

She giggled as her secret mixture of elf root, crystal grace and many other special herbs seems to made her calm.

She thought with little concern:- … I should clean this place … I swear I heard the dust mewls … especially that big lump of dust … I think I should name it … Erem …-

She giggled and moved her fingers in the air some of the dust lifted from the nearest shelves and she made it all go on “Erem” and smiled, going to the big ball of dust and infusing it with her powers, gently modeling it in a shape of a big cat. 

She smiled, inhaling more from her pipe and then blowing it in the air to form a little dragon humming:- Wake up Erem.- She infused it with more magic as the “cat” came to life, mewling and looking around, jumping on the shelves and licking away the dust as she giggled and petted it.

-Fluffy and eating dust and spider’s web… Well then, I’m leaving you to eat Erem… - She state petting the “cat” more as it began to purr .

 

Vallas wandered around Skyhold, looking around and examining the state of the army, castle in general and the still present barrier against demons. 

Fen did a pretty majestic job. Putting all his power in it. 

She smirked a bit, trying to gauge how much energies and magic he consumed in one go… perhaps enough to force him in uthenera.

Her steps were light and walked on the high walls of Skyhold, looking at the training soldiers and at Cullen who gave orders around.   
Cole was petting some chickens, while Varric looked after him in a paternal way.  
Sera was stealing some pants that were drying in the air.  
Bull and Krem were fighting, shouting at each other insults.  
Cassandra was reading a smut book wrote by Varric. 

She shifted position, giggling lightly until her smile faded completely.

Solas was in the courtyard near the injured … 

Nothing wrong about that, if it wasn’t for a young female dalish giggling and talking with him while blushing.   
Light brown hair, golden skin, big green eyes, a nice body dressed almost too exposed to not notice her cute breasts.

His posture was high, his arms behind his back, puffing lightly his chest, as to expose himself…

She gritted her teeth lightly, grabbing the stone before him as it started to crumble like it was bread.

Vallas took a deep breath, focusing on their lips, never stopping to see the whole picture.

-Indeed you’re skilled, for a dalish, lady Lavellan. But you still lack in the control of your magic.- He stated like a perfect elder.

Her giggles were too far away to be heard by the raven, but god she could swear her little flirting voice was something that deeply irritated her.

-Oh, hahren… You could teach me.- She obviously wanted him to teach her something totally different.

Vallas felt her head tilt to the side, thinking what kind of sound her neck will do when you snap it.

“Not again.” Rumbled a deep voice inside her.

“I can’t let it happen again!” She thought desperately.

“THIS TIME I’LL NOT STAND BACK!!!” 

Vallas took a deep breath and looked at Solas with intense eyes, it was a mistake not to make him answer her immediately.

She was too nice.

He’ll have to understand that he need to make an answer BEFORE flirting with another woman.

Her voice came out like a whisper:- And you’ll give me your answer tonight, Solas.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i am writing this but i also love to RP ... especially dragon age, Magi the labyrinth of magic.... uuugghh i need more RP partners XD


	14. Dance of swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK

Vallas prepared herself for that night, she will go there when he will return to his room.  
She’ll make sure she was crystal clear.  
Choose her or…

She smiled, licking her lips.  
There was no real choice.  
She won’t let him escape… Not again.

The raven blinked in confusion.

Again?

Why would she think again? She never tried before… 

And yet he was so similar so… 

She took a deep breath, feeling a strong pain to her temples.  
Her feet danced lightly, humming as suddenly Malika slammed into her side, hugging her:- HOLY COW, VALLAS YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO SPARR WITH A SWORD!!! I’VE NO TIME! I NEED TO DEFEND JOSIE’S HONOR!- 

Stunned wasn’t the correct term for how Vallas was feeling in that moment:- … Longswords?- She instantly knew how to react to her, her tuning to the dwarf became stronger with each passing day.

\- Yeah that noble bullshit to fight for someone’s hand and bullshits right that! I’VE TO DO IT! OR MY JOSIE WILL BE MARRIED TO THAT PISSING LEECH OF A SHIT SUCKING FUKCING…- 

Vallas quickly grabbed the side of her face, silencing her effectively:- I understand. I’ll train you. Come.-  
She had an idea walking past the already occupied training ground and near the entrance of Skyhold, taking two swords while heading there.  
Passing before Solas who looked at her surprised when she throw the sword at Malika and quickly put herself in a perfect stance.

 

\- In position.- Was the cold warning of Vallas.

Malika took a breath humming:- Wait aren’t you explaining this shit first?- She was lightly worried.

Vallas hummed and say:- Do I really need to?- She knew Malika and the dwarf felt a burst of confidence.

\- Hell no! Let’s start!- She mimicked her pose as Vallas slashed the sword at her. Making sure to stop the blade an inch away from her.  
-It’s like fighting normally! SEARCH FOR OPENING!-  
The older elf smiled, Malika was catching up incredibly quickly.  
Their connection strong, vibrant, like a tune. 

The mark was amplifying the attachment she was feeling more and more for Malika.  
Her mind getting farer away from Fen. 

She didn’t need him anymore. She could stand on her own and she WILL stand on her own.

The quick teachings she gave her became like a dance, moving around the courtyard together as their sword danced. 

Vallas laughed in pure joy as Malika grinned and hummed:- Who would have thought that this was so fun!?-  
The elvhen smiled and jumped up humming:- It is only when you have a good sparring partner!- 

Her laughter enchanted all the soldier and people that were there to watch them, but most of all… 

 

Their marks were shining in a pure expression of magic and synchronicity. 

Solas could only stare, with awe, with admiration… and horror.

Vallas was… tuning too much with the inquisitor, to the point that she was basically trying to recreate their bond.  
\- Don’t…. DON’T!!! – He thought in a panic.

\- You’re MY half! Stop trying to pretend she’s me!- His possessive side roared inside him, looking at them dancing around. 

He took a step forward Vallas, his face a mask of cold jealousy. 

 

He was about to intervene when the inquisitor slipped on the ground, stopping their sword dance. 

\- Shit.- muttered Malika while spitting some dirt.

Vallas looked at her shocked before starting to laugh. Planting the sword on the groun and offering her hand to help:- Eh. Luckily you’ll not slip when the duel will happen.-

\- No shit, Vallas.- She grabbed her hand and try to pull her on the ground but instead got lifted up.  
-Yeh yeh. Not gonna happen Malika.- she mimicked her strong accent making both laugh hard. 

That was happiness.

Solas took a moment before stepping forward:- Do you have a moment?- He coldly asked Vallas.

Vallas took a moment, following him after humming to Malika:- I’ll be right back.- 

They walked silently toward the lower levels of Skyhold, where near the vault.  
She asked lightly:- … What is it? Aren’t you enjoining that little elf? Lavellan, isn’t it?- 

He turned around with quick movement and grabbed her shoulder, slamming her to the wall, leaving her quite surprised. 

\- What was that?- He growled. 

Vallas looked at him while her head tilted to the side:- Oh… Are you jealus? You who didn’t answer me and decided to flirt with the “ignorant dalish” as you’ll say?- 

Her eyes were a bright red as she hummed pushing against his hands:- Don’t get cocky.- 

\- You were tuning your mark to hers!- He tried to justifying himself.

Vallas smiled wickedly and asked:- So what? Why I shouldn’t? He doesn’t bare the mark anymore. And I do not care about him anymore.-

Solas gasped hard and felt his chest bursting open. 

Before he knew it Vallas grabbed him back and slammed him to the wall with such a strength that made him lose his air.

\- He’s not my master! And if to be free I’ve to tune my mark to Malika… SO BE IT! – She snarled, then she panted hard, her eyes filling with a suppressed need. 

Her voice seems frail for a moment.  
\- You’re just like him. Always worried about the magic, your love… But never me.- 

She let go of his shoulder but slowly her hands gripped his neck. 

\- I should free myself from you too… You’re like him. - Her voice were whispers of death. 

Her eyes unfocused and shining red. 

\- V Vallas?- He gasped when he felt her hands squeeze his neck for a moment. 

The ancient elvhen let him go and hissed:- You’ve two days to give my answer. Now disappear from my sight.-  
She turned away from him and vanished with magic, returning to her room.

Solas kept there, too shocked to move

But his heart was bleeding in that moment.  
The expression of desperation and pain when she squeezed his neck, like it was hurting her more than him. 

 

He needed to put a remedy to all her pain.  
He’ll love her sincerely… This time… He’ll not make the same mistakes.

 

Malika was already asleep in her bed, humming about the fight for Josephine, but woke with a start. 

Something was wetting her face.

Vallas was leaning over her, looking at her with bright red eyes, lighting up in the night.  
Tears dripping over her face.

\- Holy shit Vallas! What happ…- Before she could finish the elf hugged her, sobbing and muttering with desperation:- Don’t leave me alone… Don’t leave me alone again! They’ll rip me again! Please!- 

Malika didn’t spoke anymore and simply hugged her, covering her shaking body and letting her curl against the dwarf for all night.

Curse to the bastard who did this to her.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot of time but i found a group that push me to write more.  
> Thank to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really am a crazy fangirl with crazy ideas.  
> I do love to RP on my favorite series or on original ideas.  
> If you want to chat about Dragon age you can ask me about PMS on tumblr here!  
> http://sunshinedrago.tumblr.com/
> 
> If anyone is mercyfull enough to talk with me about this story (just talking about it to set my too numerous ideas) is more than welcome!!! XD


End file.
